Sueña conmigo
by AngelitaPat
Summary: Siempre se culpo del asesinato de su ex, pero el sabia que faltaba algo en esa historia, de por si no se acordaba, pero todo lo culpaba, el volvio para descubrirlo, pero no estaba preparado para la realidad.. ADP ..!
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva locura que espero que la disfruten tanto como**

**=)**

* * *

Prólogo

_Verano de 1982. _

_Colby, Vermont_.

Cuando despertó, las sábanas estaban enroscadas en su cuerpo denudo y sudoroso. Tenía un sabor metálico en la boca y sangre en las manos.

Se incorporó, maldiciendo, apartándose el pelo de la cara y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la luz de la mañana. Era muy temprano, y odiaba despertarse antes del mediodía.

Se dejó caer de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás para orinar y, al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que también tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Se apoyó contra la puerta, gruñendo.

Dormía en una de las cabañas ruinosas que había al lado del lago, pero no tenía ducha, y no podía aparecer en la casa de aquella manera. No podía presentarse cubierto de sangre de animal.

La noche anterior debía de haber atropellado un ciervo al volver a casa, pero no se acordaba de nada.

Se puso unos vaqueros cortos y fue hacia el lago tan rápido como pudo. Había bebido y fumado demasiado la noche anterior, y necesitaba quitarse la sensación de resaca. El agua fría del lago le aclararía la cabeza y le devolvería el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido. Cuando volviera a la cabaña haría la maleta y se largaría. Ya había tenido suficiente en aquel pueblucho de Vermont.

Incluso en agosto el agua estaba helada y le causó mucha impresión. Dejó escapar un gemido al meterse bajo la superficie, pero continuó para sentir el agua a su alrededor, quitándole la sangre de las manos, del pelo y de la barba.

Salió a unos quince metros de la orilla y miró hacia arriba para sentir el sol en la cara. Había mucha más gente de lo normal en la pensión; seguro que la Sra. Cope debía de estar en el séptimo cielo. Querría que le hiciera de recadero aquel día, aunque ya le había dicho que se iba. Quizá sólo volviera a la cabaña, recogiera sus cosas y se marchara de allí sin más, antes de cambiar de opinión. Tanya le había dicho que no quería verlo más, y él no era de los que se quedaban en el mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo. El invierno estaba a punto de llegar y habría mucho trabajo en Colorado; ya estaba listo para la vida de un loco del esquí.

Buceó hacia la orilla con facilidad, dando brazadas largas, haciendo círculos cerca de la pequeña playa con el embarcadero de madera, que él mismo había construido unos meses antes. Cuando salió a la superficie vio un montón de ropa flotando al borde del agua, entre las hierbas que había estado intentando arrancar durante todo el verano. Reconoció una de sus camisas favoritas, y se preguntó quién habría tirado su maleta al lago. Probablemente Tanya; se había enfadado mucho cuando él le había dicho que se iba, pero después no le había dado ninguna razón para quedarse. Ni él había podido encontrar ninguna, tampoco.

Se acercó más, intentando enfocar. Era un poco miope, pero no llevaba gafas. Solo tenía unas de sol graduadas, y estaban perdidas por la habitación. La ropa estaba flotando, medio dentro, medio fuera del agua. Vio una camisa blanca, pero no la reconoció. Ni siquiera tenía camisas de manga larga.

Se quedó quieto, con el agua por la cintura. Y después se acercó, corriendo por el agua, hasta que llegó a su lado y vio su cara pálida, muerta, con una cuchillada en el cuello que parecía la sonrisa de un bufón.

Surgieron sobre él. Venían de ninguna parte, lo estaban esperando. No pudo moverse. Se quedó en el agua helada, con el cuerpo de Tanya en los brazos.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, conocido como Gra Edward, queda arrestado por el asesinato de Victoria Calderwood, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali. Todo lo que diga...

No escuchó más. Miró a la chica que tenía en brazos, la chica con la que había estado la noche anterior, la chica con cuya sangre se había manchado las manos.

Y empezó a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaracion: Esto es una ADAPATACIÓN, la cual solo querian verla desde ED/BE

Disfruten de esta novela, que meee encantoooo, es muuuy muuy buena ..!

Disfruten *.*

* * *

Intentar salvar el mundo solo tenía un problema. Nadie quería ayudar, pensó Isabella Swan mientras le daba un bocado a una magdalena de moras.

Estaba sola en la cocina de Stonegate Farm, sentada al borde de un taburete, con la falda del vestido arrugada entre las piernas mientras devoraba la magdalena. No tenía ninguna importancia que fuera una magdalena de tamaño gigante, de las que tenían suficiente grasa como para obstruir las arterias de una familia de cuatro. Creía firmemente que las calorías consumidas en privado no surtían efecto. Habían sobrado tres magdalenas del desayuno, así que empezó con la segunda.

No era porque nadie las quisiera. Su madre, Renee, sólo comía lo necesario para mantenerse con vida, y cuando su hermanastra Alice salía a la luz del día, se negaba a otra cosa que no fuera beber café y fumar.

Bella entendía lo de los cigarrillos. Ella había dejado el tabaco cuatro meses antes, y esto había añadido casi siete kilos a su generosa estructura corporal. No pasaba un solo día sin que echase de menos una calada.

Partió la segunda magdalena en dos y dejó una mitad en el plato del centro de la mesa, con la esperanza de no sucumbir completamente a la tentación. El azúcar y la mantequilla eran un sustituto satisfactorio de la nicotina, pero por desgracia sabía perfectamente lo que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo. Los cigarros le estaban poniendo negros los pulmones, pero nadie veía sus pulmones; sin embargo, si continuaba a aquel ritmo, aumentaría dos tallas en poco tiempo. Tomó la segunda mitad de la magdalena y la engulló.

Tenía que recuperar el control de su vida. El primer año de su nuevo negocio sería probablemente un poco difícil, pero Stonegate Farm era el lugar perfecto para montar un hotel rural, y Bella tenía entusiasmo y energía de sobra. Durante años había ejercido de decoradora y de cocinera, pero solo en teoría, mientras investigaba para los artículos que escribía para diferentes periódicos cuando vivía en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento tenía una granja del siglo diecinueve en Northeast Kingdom, en Vermont, un lugar de ensueño para una profesión de ensueño. Era una vieja casona llena de recovecos, con media docena de habitaciones y otra edificación anexa en la parte de atrás, abandonada, que podría restaurarse para ofrecer más habitaciones de huéspedes. Todo le había parecido muy fácil cuando había hipotecado su vida y su alma para ir allí con Renee y Alice.

A Renne no le había hecho mucha ilusión. Desde luego, su carácter no era especialmente bucólico, pero había sufrido un cáncer de pecho que la había dejado muy débil, y por primera vez en su vida había reconocido que necesitaba ayuda. Había ido con Bella de mala gana, dejando bien claro que en cuanto se recuperase volvería a hacer uno de sus viajes interminables. Pero cuatro meses después, Bella sabía que no iba a ir a ningún sitio.

Aquella vez no era por el cáncer. Parecía que lo había superado totalmente. Sin embargo, cada vez estaba más olvidadiza. Bella nunca había sido una gran pensadora; de hecho, el padre de Alice y de Bella solía comentar, con malicia y cariño al mismo tiempo, que siempre estaba en su propio mundo.

De todas formas, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Doc, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y la persona en quien más había confiado desde que había llegado, había sacudido la cabeza al enterarse.

—No sé si está sufriendo ligeros ataques de apoplejía o que está empezando a mostrar síntomas de Alzheimer —dijo. Renne se había negado rotundamente a ir al hospital a hacerse pruebas, y Doc le había dicho que ya tendría tiempo suficiente si la enfermedad avanzaba.

A Alice, en plena adolescencia, no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con aquella casona, especialmente tener que ayudar. Sentía mucho resentimiento hacia su hermana mayor. Además, Renne cada vez iba perdiendo más y más la memoria, y se movía alrededor de ellas como si fuera una extraña, anciana antes de tiempo. Aquello era todo lo que le faltaba a Alice. ¿No era lo suficientemente horrible que Bella la hubiese arrastrado hasta allí, como para que encima tuviera que aguantar a aquella vieja? ¿No era suficiente tortura?, había preguntado.

Bella le echó un vistazo a la última magdalena. Si se comía tres, se pondría enferma. No inmediatamente, pero en poco tiempo. No importaba: quería aquella magdalena, y no había nadie a su alrededor.

Estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a la cocina y retiró la mano sintiéndose culpable.

Renee entró en la estancia. Llevaba prendas de diferentes conjuntos. Renne, que siempre había sido tan especial en lo que se refería a la ropa y el peinado. Parecía que tenía ochenta años, y no sesenta. Alice venía tras ella y no parecía muy contenta.

—He hecho magdalenas —dijo Bella alegremente, obviando que solo quedaba una.

—¡Qué amable, cariño! —respondió Renee con voz suave. Había intentado hacerse un moño, pero se le habían escapado todos los mechones y se le iba a caer en cualquier momento—. Creo que yo solo voy a tomar un café.

—Tienes que comer, mamá —le dijo Bella—. Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Doc.

Renee se detuvo a mirarla con una expresión rara.

—No creas todo lo que te diga la gente, hija. La gente no siempre es lo que aparenta.

—Yo no... —empezó a decir Bella. Estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco al estado de su madre, que ya se había servido una taza de café y salía de la habitación, dejándola sola con su hermana.

Alice fue directamente hacia la cafetera sin articular palabra.

—Buenos días también para ti —dijo Bella, pero se arrepintió al instante. El sarcasmo no mejoraría las cosas.

Alice ni siquiera la miró. Se sirvió el café y le dio un buen trago.

—¿Has puesto las toallas nuevas en el armario? —preguntó Bella, intentando darle a su voz un tono ligero y amigable. Alice podía encontrar ofensiva la frase más inocente, y Bella intentaba por todos los medios evitar el conflicto.

Alice empezó a leer con atención el crucigrama del periódico. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, y aquella semana tenía las puntas teñidas de fucsia. Tendría que decolorárselo de nuevo cuando quisiera cambiar de color. Si seguía así, en poco tiempo se quedaría completamente calva, y Bella esperaba el fenómeno con sentimientos ambivalentes. Al menos, estaba segura de que ningún tipo poco recomendable querría tener nada que ver con una adolescente de diecisiete años sin pelo.

—Tú me has dicho que lo hiciera, ¿no? —le respondió Alice en tono hostil.

Bella suspiró e intentó controlar la frustración que sentía.

—Necesito que me ayudes, Bella. Tienes que trabajar, si queremos que esto funcione. Se está acercando el final del verano, y sabes que tenemos que abrir para otoño si queremos recuperar algo del coste de la reforma. Ya tenemos algunas reservas para septiembre...

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Fue idea tuya arrastrarme hasta este lugar en medio de la nada, lejos de mis amigos. A mí no me interesa llevar una pensión. No me interesa estar atrapada en el campo con una vieja loca, y no me interesa ayudarte.

Había sido providencial no haber podido comerse la tercera magdalena, porque la segunda estaba dándole vueltas en el estómago.

—Esa vieja loca es mi madre —le dijo—. Ya sé que no es la tuya, pero yo tengo responsabilidades hacia ella. ¿Es que tenemos que tener la misma discusión todos los días, Alice? ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien más a quien hostigar?

—Porque no tengo problemas con nadie excepto contigo, y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que me escuches.

—Yo te escucho —dijo Bella pacientemente—. Sé que crees que son tus amigos y los echas de menos, pero, Alice, no lo son.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? Nunca he visto que nadie se acercara a ti. Reconócelo, Bella, no sabes cómo hacer amistades y estás celosa porque yo tenga muchos amigos.

—Los que tú llamas «amigos tuyos» no son otra cosa que gente problemática.

Otro error, pensó Bella en cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras. Lo único que había conseguido era darle a Alice otra razón para seguir discutiendo. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana pequeña siempre encontrara algo en lo que apoyarse?

Bella sonrió con amargura.

—Entonces yo estoy bien con ellos, ¿no?

—Por favor, Alice...

—Las malditas toallas están en el maldito armario. Las beis, las blancas y las azules y todos los otros malditos colores que tú has considerado imprescindibles —le soltó—. Todo preparado para tus malditos huéspedes. Y ahora, déjame en paz.

Salió dando un portazo y se llevó el café y el periódico. Bella observó cómo se marchaba con el corazón encogido. Tomó la tercera magdalena.

No parecía que las cosas fueran a mejorar en un futuro próximo. Desde que llegaron a Colby, Alice había estado malhumorada y deprimida. Bella había puesto sus esperanzas en que sacarla del entorno de la ciudad le proporcionaría otro comienzo; el sol, el aire puro y el trabajo harían milagros.

Pero hasta aquel momento las cosas no habían cambiado. Aunque hacía todo lo que podía por sonreír y no prestar atención al malhumor de Alice, Bella no era una santa. «El amor no siempre es fácil», se repetía como una letanía.

Eran una familia poco convencional. Cuando Bella tenía nueve años, Renee se había divorciado de su padre, Charlie, la había metido interna en un colegio y se había marchado a explorar lugares desconocidos. Charlie volvió a casarse rápidamente, y tuvo otra hija, Alice. Desde entonces, había ido poco a visitar a su hija mayor, solo algunas veces durante las vacaciones. Pero todo aquello cambió cuando él y su mujer murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Alice se quedó huérfana a los nueve años y Bella, recién licenciada por la universidad de Columbia, acogió a su hermana en el viejo apartamento de Renee, en Nueva York. Ellas dos intentaron llenar el vacío que había dejado en la vida de Alice la muerte de sus padres, y lo consiguieron, en parte. Hasta el año anterior, cuando Alice había empezado a cometer una imprudencia tras otra, y a Renee le habían diagnosticado un cáncer de pecho. A partir de entonces, todo había ido de mal en peor.

Se terminó la magdalena y se alejó de la mesa antes de empezar a buscar más comida para consolarse. Había trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses. Stonegate Farm había dejado de funcionar como pensión en los años ochenta, y había estado abandonado durante los cinco años anteriores. Quitar los escombros y la basura, reformar y pintar, por no mencionar los arreglos en la estructura del edificio, que habían terminado con los ahorros de Bella había sido un esfuerzo titánico. Había terminado el edificio principal, pero trabajar en el ala trasera resultaba peligroso, así que lo había clausurado mientras decidía si salvarlo o derribarlo por completo.

Por el momento había tenido suficiente con arreglar la casa. No podía permitirse contratar a gente que la ayudara, Renee estaba demasiado dispersa y Alice no quería cooperar en absoluto. El hotel estaba casi listo para la inauguración, y Bella tenía los nervios de punta. Ya estaban reservadas todas las habitaciones para el otoño, y si tenía éxito sus preocupaciones acabarían.

Fue hacia la ventana de la cocina y observó el lago. La tranquila frialdad de la superficie le resultaba tentadora, pero intentó resistirse.

Tenía que volver al trabajo y lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no pudo controlarse. Era una mañana preciosa de verano. Tenía las ventanas abiertas y una suave brisa recorría la casa. Había trabajado sin descanso durante seis meses. ¿Es que no se merecía un día libre? Un día haciendo crucigramas y fumando, tal y como hacía Alice cuando Bella no la obligaba a trabajar.

«Ni hablar. No vas a volver a fumar», pensó. Y en realidad, preferiría tumbarse en una hamaca con media docena de libros de cocina y otra magdalena...

Se había terminado la tercera sin darse cuenta. Era toda una suerte que llevara ropa tan amplia, que escondía todos sus pecados dietéticos. Al contrario que su hermana, que prefería demostrar a todas horas lo delgada que estaba.

Pero hacer el perezoso en una hamaca no era para ella, y mucho menos aquel verano. Quizá el año próximo, por aquellas fechas, cuando el hotel marchara viento en popa y pudiera permitirse el lujo de contratar gente, se tomaría algún día libre para disfrutar de la paz del campo, algo que había estado deseando durante toda su vida.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, si quería tener la casa preparada para la invasión de huéspedes que se produciría en dos semanas. Y no solo eso, sino que tenía que entregar un artículo antes del viernes. Ni siquiera lo había empezado.

Probablemente tendría que dejar de escribir, pero por el momento no podía. «Cartas desde Stonegate Farm», la colección de artículos que estaba escribiendo para un pequeño periódico de Long Island, hacía que mantuviera los pies en el suelo y que recordara que estaba viviendo un sueño. Después de años explicándoles a mujeres aburridas cómo hacer pasta fresca o cómo convertir jarras de leche en jarrones elegantes, o cómo decorar su casa al estilo rural, finalmente había conseguido poner todo aquello en práctica.

Aquel día iba a ser muy cálido, algo poco usual a mediados de agosto. El sol brillaba con fuerza, y Bella se subió las mangas del vestido hasta los codos. Quizá fuera a dar un paseo corto hasta la orilla del lago. Allí, en el extremo septentrional de Still Lake, todo era relativamente solitario, incluso en el punto álgido del verano. La casa más cercana era la del viejo Whitten, y llevaba cerrada muchos años. Bella era la propietaria del resto de los terrenos y de las edificaciones que había por allí, un granero y algunas cabañas. No merecían la pena, y en cuanto tuviera dinero, haría que los derribaran.

Al final, conseguiría que aquel lugar fuera prístino y perfecto, y que se llenara de clientes. Pero por el momento, era un oasis en mitad del ajetreo del verano.

No sabía si en realidad quería tantos huéspedes, pero era la única forma en la que podría permitirse vivir allí, y tenía que ser realista. Si cuidar de hordas de turistas significaba que podría vivir en el campo, pagaría el precio de buena gana. Además, sería agradable tener visitantes que apreciaran el lugar, para variar.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el lago. El agua estaba tranquila y oscura. Uno no se imaginaría, disfrutando de aquella paz, que en la orilla sur del lago la actividad era frenética. Still Lake era una inmensa masa de agua, serpenteante, y en la orilla norte era fácil pensar que todo era tan silencioso como Whitten's Cove, la cala que se extendía enfrente de la casa vecina.

Aquella era la parte menos poblada de Colby. Años atrás, Stonegate Farm había sido una vaquería próspera, pero hacía cuarenta años que ninguna res pastaba en sus prados. Ella le había comprado el terreno al más pequeño de los hijos de Peggy Cope. Parecía que se había quedado muy contento al librarse de la propiedad. A Bella no le costaba mucho imaginar por qué. A casi nadie le atraía el escenario de un violento asesinato.

Los miembros de la familia Cope siempre habían sido unos holgazanes y unos borrachos, según le había contado su amiga Alice Brandon. El padre se había fugado, los hijos habían acabado con todo el dinero de la madre y habían vendido el terreno de la familia parcela por parcela, mientras ella intentaba ganarse la vida alquilando habitaciones a los veraneantes. Se las había arreglado bien, hasta aquel crimen.

Era casi increíble que en aquel pueblo perfecto de Nueva Inglaterra hubiera ocurrido tal cosa, pero Bella no era ninguna ingenua. Ocurrían en todas partes. Por supuesto, había sido una gran tragedia que hubieran asesinado a tres adolescentes, pero al menos el caso había sido resuelto y un drogadicto de dieciocho años había sido condenado. Solo con pensar en perder a Alice, Bella sentía un miedo irracional, no importaba lo detestable que fuera la niña.

El pueblo de Colby lo había superado y ya no tenía importancia a qué chica habían encontrado en el lago y a cuáles en la casa. Las tres trabajaban ayudando a Peggy Cope en la pensión. Doc incluso había sugerido, con un sentido del humor macabro, que Bella podría sacar partido de la historia morbosa de la casona y hacer publicidad de que estaba encantada.

Pero ella no podría hacer eso, y mucho menos en un pueblo tan pequeño. Y Doc Uley no hablaba en serio. Era el arquetipo de médico rural, amable y a la vieja usanza. Había ayudado a venir al mundo a la mitad del pueblo, incluidas las tres chicas asesinadas, y había visto morir a un buen número de ellos cuando les había llegado la hora.

Se sentó en un banco, dejó descansar los pies sobre una roca y se dispuso a dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad.

Pero había algo que no marchaba bien.

Oyó el sonido de un coche que se acercaba por el camino de gravilla, y reconoció el ritmo irregular del viejo Saab de Alice Brandon. La saludó con la mano, perezosamente, sin molestarse en levantarla mucho. Alice era de mediana edad, cariñosa y con algo de mezquino bajo la apariencia sólida. Había sido muy solícita con ella desde que le había vendido la vieja granja, probablemente, sospechaba Bella, porque había pagado demasiado.

—¡Hace una preciosísima mañana! —Alice saludó a Bella, y se acercó a ella con su acostumbrada determinación —. ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

—Muy bien —contestó Bella. Aquella era la época del año más ocupada para un agente inmobiliario, y ella no era de las que iban a hacer una visita si no tenía una muy buena razón—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No te va a gustar —le dijo Alice directamente, sentándose en el banco con ella y apartándose el pelo de la cara enrojecida.

Bella soltó un gruñido.

—¿Qué ha hecho Alice esta vez?

—Nada en absoluto, que yo sepa —dijo Alice, distraída por un momento—. No, es algo que he hecho yo, me temo. Han alquilado Whitten House.

Bella se giró y entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del sol mientras miraba hacia la casa. Aquello era lo que estaba diferente. La vieja casa ya no estaba vacía. Las contraventanas y la puerta estaban abiertas, aunque no se veía ningún vehículo ni a nadie por allí.

—Maldita sea —dijo ella.

—Yo no tengo la culpa. Nadie se ha interesado por ese lugar durante seis años, y de repente me llamaron los abogados que se encargan de la propiedad para decirme que tenían un inquilino, y que es posible que esté interesado en comprarla. No pude hacer una contraoferta por ti sin hablar contigo primero, y no pude evitar que el tipo apareciera.

—No puedo permitirme comprar la casa ahora, y lo sabes —respondió Bella. La tercera magdalena estaba incrustada como una piedra en el fondo de su estómago.

—Mira, hay muchas posibilidades de que esto se quede en nada. Nadie ha estado en esa granja más de unas cuantas semanas, y no hay ninguna razón para que este hombre sea diferente. Solo tienes que ser paciente. En cuanto oiga lo de los asesinatos, se asustará.

—Yo no me asusté —dijo Bella.

—Pero las dos sabemos que las mujeres somos mucho más duras que los hombres —replicó Alice—. Míralo así: ni siquiera se ve la casa de los Whitten desde la tuya, a no ser que bajes a esta parte de la orilla. Y además, él no es feo, por enfocarlo de una manera más positiva. No hay muchos hombres solteros de más de treinta por aquí.

Bella miró en la misma dirección que ella. La luz del sol era casi cegadora, pero vio a un hombre moviéndose al lado de la casa. Estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo bien. Era el enemigo. Ella quería ser la propietaria de Whitten House; lo deseaba casi más de lo que había querido Stonegate Farm. Era una parte de su plan, que consistía en transformar el extremo norte de Still Lake en un enclave de serenidad que curara el cuerpo y el espíritu. No quería que hubiera ningún extraño cerca, obstaculizando sus planes. Y mucho menos un extraño guapo, teniendo ella una hermana adolescente y vulnerable.

Se volvió a mirar a Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quién es?

—Dice que se llama Anthony Masen. Alguien ha dicho que puede que sea un programador informático, que está pensando en establecer aquí su negocio; otro dijo que podría ser un consultor financiero. Sea lo que sea, no va a durar más de seis meses. Nadie puede ganarse la vida aquí, a no ser que sea rico e independiente.

—Yo lo estoy planeando.

—Eso es diferente —contestó Alice alegremente—. Tú y yo vivimos del turismo. Nos las podemos arreglar muy bien. Si el señor Masen fuera carpintero o fontanero, sería diferente, aunque por esta zona ya hay muchos. De todas formas, quería advertírtelo por si acaso decidías ir a investigar a la casa. Tiene un año de alquiler con opción a compra, pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que se marchará en cuanto empiece a nevar. O en cuanto se entere de la historia de los asesinatos.

Él había desaparecido detrás de la casa, y Bella se quedó pensativa.

—Quizá —dijo—. O quizá ya lo sepa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Me resulta extraño que haya alquilado esta casa al final de lago. Tú misma me has dicho que hay varias al sur en mucho mejor estado, que no han estado abandonadas como esta. ¿Por qué querría alguien venir a una granja ruinosa sin haberla visto antes?

—Eso me sobrepasa. Yo solo tengo que cobrarle el alquiler —respondió Alice. Se levantó y se sacudió un poco de hojarasca que se le había quedado pegada a los pantalones—. Voy a investigar un poco. Es demasiado joven para mí, pero nunca he dejado que algo tan insignificante como una década o dos se interpongan en mi camino, y estoy empezando a cansarme de dormir sola. A menos que tú estés interesada.

—No —dijo Bella rotundamente.

—Ni siquiera lo has visto de cerca.

—No estoy interesada en lo más mínimo. Ya tengo suficiente con mantener mi propia vida bajo control. Yo no necesito complicaciones, y Alice mucho menos.

No se le escapó la expresión de frustración de Alice. La mujer nunca había disimulado que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que Bella trataba a su hermana.

—Alice podría cuidarse sola si la dejaras —le dijo.

—Pues hasta el momento lo ha hecho bastante mal —replicó, y se quedó callada, esperando a que Alice le dijera que ella también lo había hecho mal, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —dijo Alice, y se levantó del banco—. Doc ha dicho que a lo mejor venía más tarde. Me apuesto algo a que está muerto de curiosidad acerca de tu vecino. Si ese hombre tiene algún secreto, Doc se lo sonsacará.

Alice miró de nuevo a la granja.

—Tiene muy buena planta —dijo chasqueando la lengua—. Déjame que vea si puedo ayudarte en algo.

—Si no puedes desahuciarlo, no creo.

—Tú mantén a Alice alejada y todo irá bien —respondió Alice—. En pocas semanas estarás demasiado ocupada como para preocuparte del vecino, y tu hermanita también.

—Siempre me las arreglo para sacar unos minutos en los que preocuparme.

—Pues deja de hacerlo —le ordenó Alice.

—Sí, señora. Quizá le lleve al señor Masen algunas magdalenas para darle la bienvenida al vecindario. Así podré intentar averiguar cuánto tiempo tiene planeado quedarse en realidad.

—Si le llevas tus magdalenas, no querrá marcharse —le dijo Alice sonriente—. Si yo le llevara algo que hubiera cocinado, entonces sí se volvería directamente a... al lugar del que venga.

—Supongo que podría envenenarlo —dijo Bella, pensativamente—. Esa sería una buena forma de librarse de él.

—No hagas bromas de asesinatos, Bella. Aquí no —de repente, Alice habló en un tono muy serio—. La gente lo recuerda todo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, hacia la casa de los Whitten, buscando al vecino, pero no estaba a la vista.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaracion: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío =)**_

Graciiaaas por tomar el tiempo de leer

**Disfruten =)**

**PD: Esto es algo que tengo que decir, desde lo mas hondo de mi corazoncito, CHILENOS ANTE USTEDES TODOS NOS DEBEMOS QUITAR EL SOMBRERO..!**

* * *

Aquel lugar no había cambiado mucho en veinte años, pensó Cullen. Había más turistas abarrotando el supermercado y menos sitio para aparcar. Había una tienda de regalos nueva en lo que antes era un molino abandonado, y una tienda de prendas de lana escocesa para los veraneantes ricos. Y Stonegate Farm tenía una nueva propietaria que iba a abrir un hotel rural en septiembre, justo al empezar el otoño, la temporada turística del bosque.

No, no había cambiado. Todavía veraneaban allí los mismos ex alumnos de Yale, Harvard y Princeton, de educación elitista y forrados de dinero. Y todavía vivía allí la misma gente que los esperaba cada temporada, les sonreía y luego los despreciaban por la espalda.

¿Por qué demonios habría vuelto? Odiaba aquel lugar tan encantador y tan bucólico, y los cotilleos del pequeño pueblo. Veinte años atrás había sido el primer lugar en el que se había sentido en casa durante toda su vida. Pero había descubierto lo hospitalario que era el paraje al acabar condenado injustamente por un asesinato que no creía haber cometido. No le importaba nada Colby, ni la gente que vivía allí. Sólo le importaba averiguar la verdad.

No quería encontrarse a ningún antiguo conocido que lo recordase, así que se las había arreglado para evitar a la gente en la medida de lo posible al comprar los víveres que necesitaría e irse a Whitten House. Entonces había observado otro cambio. Dos décadas antes, no habría sido posible cruzar el supermercado sin ser interrogado acerca de qué casa iba a alquilar, por qué razón había ido a Colby, cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse y qué conocidos tenía allí. Los veraneantes añadían en qué universidad habían estudiado a la lista de preguntas. Él había respondido a aquel interrogatorio con cuidado.

Sin embargo, en esta otra ocasión habían tomado su dinero apenas sin mirarlo a la cara, y había salido del supermercado con los refrescos y el queso sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención. Estaba casi disgustado.

La mujer de la agencia inmobiliaria se había puesto nerviosa al entregarle la llave, y había tenido el presentimiento de que no le agradaba que él alquilara la granja. Demonios. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, y le importaba un comino que la casa estuviera sin limpiar, que funcionara la bomba del agua o que las ardillas hubieran construido su hogar en la chimenea. Quería llegar y cerrar las puertas tras él, para sentirse seguro.

Odiaba aquel sentimiento de vulnerabilidad tan familiar. Le ocurría siempre que llegaba a un lugar nuevo. Quizá algún día consiguiera librarse de él, pero por el momento se limitó a entrar en la casa y encerrarse para mantener el mundo bajo control.

No tardó mucho en acostumbrarse. La carretera que conducía hacia Whitten House tenía muchos baches y estaba cubierta de maleza. Aquello desanimaba a los curiosos, porque parecía que la casa estaba abandonada. Abrió las ventanas de par en par para que entrase el aire puro. La bomba del agua sí funcionaba, después de todo, y aunque los ratones habían dejado evidencias de su existencia en los cojines del sofá, podría vivir allí. Barrió toda la casa, limpió la enorme mesa del salón y puso allí el ordenador portátil antes de colocar la comida y meter las maletas. Al menos, en los últimos veinte años había aprendido a conocer sus prioridades.

Puso los refrescos y el queso en la nevera y la conectó. Después salió al porche. Las sillas estaban apiladas en un rincón, así que se sentó en la barandilla a mirar la vista. Desde la casa bajaba una suave colina cubierta de césped hasta la orilla del lago. Aquella había sido la última visión de Colby, Vermont.

Miró hacia Stonegate Farm. Parecía próspera; los nuevos propietarios debían de haber invertido mucho dinero y energía en la casa. Tenía que idear una forma de entrar sin levantar sospechas.

Sería mucho más fácil si supiera lo que estaba buscando. No recordaba casi nada de aquella noche, y veinte años no habían mejorado su memoria.

Pero sí sabía que había estado en la Stonegate Farm. Había estado en la parte de atrás, que antiguamente era un hospital. Y no había estado solo. Quizá aquella había sido la última vez que había visto a Tanya con vida. O quizá hubiera sido él el que la hubiera matado cortándole el cuello y hubiera llevado su cuerpo hasta el lago.

Si aquello había sucedido, tenía que haber rastros de sangre en algún sitio. Algo que le estimulase la memoria, que le hiciera recordar. Si no podía colarse en la casa, les pediría a los dueños que le dejaran entrar. Y si no lo conseguía, echaría abajo la puerta.

Si de aquella forma no averiguaba nada, seguiría investigando por el resto de la ciudad. ¿Cuánta gente de entonces seguiría viva? ¿Cuántos recordarían los asesinatos?

Más tarde o más temprano, encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. Era posible que la buena gente de Colby pensara que el asunto estaba zanjado, pero no lo estaba, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Para cuando se fuera, no habría más preguntas. Tendría respuestas, los muertos quedarían enterrados y los fantasmas en paz.

Para cuando se fuera, sabría quién mató a Victoria Calderwood, Tanya Denali y Jessica Stanley. Sabría si había sido él o no.

Por la tarde vio acercarse a una mujer por el césped y pensó que se estaba imaginando la escena. Se había pasado todo el día aireando la casa, tirando cojines que los ratones habían mordisqueado y periódicos antiguos, y quitando telarañas. Había encontrado dos sillas que se sostenían y las había puesto en el porche, y estaba allí sentado con un refresco en la mano y los pies apoyados en la barandilla, cuando ella llegó.

Su aparición le produjo sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, no quería que nadie se presentara allí sin haber sido invitado, y especialmente una mujer como aquella. Era muy guapa y llevaba un vestido de flores demasiado largo y demasiado suelto. Por otro lado, tenía en las manos una bandeja llena de algo que se parecía mucho a las magdalenas. Y él, que no necesitaba nada, ni necesitaba a nadie, decidió no asustarla. Tenía sus prioridades y, definitivamente, la comida era una de ellas.

Además, venía de la casa de al lado. Quizá, después de todo, no tuviera que hacer muchos esfuerzos para entrar. Quizá las respuestas vinieran a su puerta, como un plato de magdalenas.

Cullen sabía muy bien que tenía que abandonar su postura indolente para saludarla. No había tenido una madre que le enseñara buenos modales, solo había vivido con su padre, yendo de un sitio para otro hasta que cumplió quince años y su padre murió. Después, siempre había estado solo, pero sabía lo que era correcto. Sin embargo, no se levantó. Se quedó observándola en actitud poco hospitalaria mientras ella subía los peldaños.

No le gustaban las mujeres guapas. Le gustaban las mujeres con personalidad, con estilo y listas, como su antigua novia, Angela. Sin tonterías, sin sentimentalismos. La que tenía enfrente acababa de salir de una revista de hogar y jardín, oliendo a flores y a pan recién hecho; era dulce, suave y cálida.

—Me llamo Bella Swan —dijo ella. Su voz hacía juego con su vestido: ligera, musical, fastidiosamente encantadora—. Mi familia y yo llevamos el hotel, y me temo que somos sus únicas vecinas por el momento, hasta que abramos, a principios de otoño. Le he traído unas magdalenas para darle la bienvenida a Colby.

Él las tomó y las puso sobre la barandilla. Debería poner cara de agradecimiento, pero algo se lo impedía, quizá la naturalidad de la joven. Pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Él no tenía raíces, y seguramente ella venía de un hogar ordenado y de una familia segura. Él era grande, duro y estaba sudando de trabajar en la casa; ella era pequeña y perfecta.

Por otra parte, no quería que pensara que podía dejarse caer por allí cuando quisiera. Él valoraba mucho su privacidad y, además, no quería que se supiera quién era y la razón por la que estaba allí.

—Gracias —le dijo, y se dio cuenta de que había sonado muy poco agradable. Miró hacia la casa del viejo Cope—. Es una época rara para abrir un hotel.

—Hemos trabajado mucho para prepararlo todo. El sitio lleva abandonado muchos años, y nos está costando mucho esfuerzo ponerlo a punto.

«Lleva abandonado muchos años», pensó. Podría haber aprovechado una docena de oportunidades para volver y encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando. Pero había estado muy ocupado intentando olvidar.

—Además —añadió ella—, el otoño es la época más turística en esta región. Incluso más que el verano o la temporada de esquí. Ya lo tenemos todo reservado para septiembre y mitad de octubre.

—¿Cuándo ha dicho que abrían?

—En dos semanas.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas para entrar antes de que se llenara de turistas. Dos semanas para descubrir si quedaba algún secreto.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, extrañada. Probablemente estaría acostumbrada a que los hombres la adulasen. Se levantó. Si solo tenía dos semanas, tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad, estuviera de humor o no.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algún refresco, señora Swan? —le preguntó amablemente. Era mucho más alto que ella. No le gustaban las mujeres cortas de estatura, pero en realidad, no era tan bajita. Era aquella maldita feminidad lo que le molestaba tanto. Probablemente no tenía ni siquiera treinta años, pero parecía que estaba chapada a la antigua. Él no quería que se quedara, porque todavía no había tenido tiempo suficiente para aclimatarse, pero no podía echarla si era la propietaria de Stonegate Farm.

Tampoco ella parecía muy contenta. Estaba buscando la oportunidad de marcharse.

—Me llamo Bella, no señora Swan —respondió—. No estoy casada. Lo siento, pero tengo que volver al hotel. Solo quería darle la bienvenida al vecindario. Debería venir un día a cenar, cuando abramos.

Daba la impresión de que prefería comer gusanos antes de que él fuera a cenar a su casa. Había fracasado en su intento de caerle bien, lo que no era sorprendente. Lo miraba como si ella fuera Caperucita Roja y él el Lobo Feroz. Y no iba desencaminada.

—Claro —respondió. Mentía. En dos semanas se habría marchado. Con o sin las respuestas—. Muchas gracias por las magdalenas —se despidió con sequedad, para que se percatara. Sin embargo, ella sonrió.

—Es un placer —le dijo. Se dio la vuelta y salió del porche y de su vida. Su vestido de flores ondeaba en la brisa.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla mientras la observaba alejarse. Ella no le había infundido confianza, pero de todas formas no tenía la costumbre de fiarse de nadie. Nadie podía ser tan honesto. Había dicho que llevaban meses trabajando. ¿Qué secretos habría descubierto? ¿Qué habría borrado? Había esperado demasiado para enfrentarse con su pasado. Pero no iba a esperar más, y ningún ama de casa, por guapa que fuera, iba a interponerse en su camino. No importaba lo tentadora que le resultase.

—Desgraciado —murmuró Bella mientras andaba hacia su casa. No había nada peor que un canalla, y además guapo. Tenía que admitir que Vanessa había dicho la verdad en cuanto a eso. Era alto, con el cuerpo largo y delgado que a ella le gustaba en un hombre. Tenía unos rasgos faciales interesantes; la nariz huesuda, los pómulos marcados y una barbilla fuerte. Parecía un busto romano, y era igual de animado. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y llevaba gafas. La boca resultaría muy sexy si se le quitara el mohín desagradable. Llevaba el pelo demasiado largo, de unn color como el bronce, rizado con algunos mechones grises. Y tenía la misma personalidad que una serpiente pitón.

Parecía muy relajado, y sin embargo no bajaba la guardia. Aquello le ponía los nervios de punta a Bella, y ella no era precisamente una paranoica. Pero no podía apartar el pensamiento de que Anthony Masen le traería problemas.

Era una ventaja que fuese antipático, porque cuando se trataba de hombres guapos, Alice no prestaba atención a la diferencia de edad. Probablemente, en cuanto viera la belleza clásica del señor Masen, se enamoraría locamente. Bella rogó al cielo que fuera tan poco sociable con su hermana como lo había sido con ella.

En un mundo mejor sería una buena distracción para Alice. Ella todavía estaba llorando por su último novio, un joven demasiado tatuado que se hacía llamar «Serpiente». Pero la reclusión en aquella casa a orillas de un lago había hecho imposible que le encontrara un sustituto. Bella no era tan ingenua como para pensar que los chicos del campo eran mejores que los de la ciudad, pero si Alice sufría un enamoramiento platónico por su nuevo vecino, era posible que se sintiera más positiva y no se metiera en líos.

Suponiendo que él no la correspondiese, claro.

Bella no se hacía falsas ilusiones con respecto a su propio físico. No era nada fuera de lo común. De estatura media, peso medio, acercándose peligrosamente a estar rellenita, rasgos faciales normales y pelo normal. Nunca había vuelto locos de pasión a los hombres, y dada la reacción del señor Masen, aquello no iba a cambiar. Lo cual no representaba ningún problema para ella; en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupada con el hotel y con su familia como para distraerse con un extraño poco amistoso con cara de ángel renacentista. Había cumplido con su deber de buena vecina, le había llevado magdalenas y, con un poco de suerte, no tendría que verlo de nuevo. La soledad de Whitten House y la historia de los asesinatos lo ahuyentarían rápidamente.

No había ni rastro de Alice cuando llegó a casa, aunque oía el sonido sordo de su música preferida. Por lo menos, la tenía puesta a un volumen bajo, así que las tiernas cavilaciones de Limp Bizkit y compañía no acabarían con la tranquilidad del lago.

Renne estaba en su habitación, sentada en la mecedora, con una expresión ausente. A Bella le estaba empezando a resultar demasiado familiar aquella escena, y se sintió culpable. El deterioro de su madre había sido muy rápido desde que habían llegado a Vermont. Incluso había dejado de leer sus adoradas novelas de crímenes reales. Había unas cuantas apiladas en un rincón y otras en una mesa, y ni siquiera la última novedad, por truculenta que fuera; podría engatusarla. Estaba allí, meciéndose, con una dulce sonrisa en la cara. Parecía mucho más vieja de lo que era en realidad.

—No has desayunado nada —le dijo Bella, sentándose a su lado.

Renne la miró.

—No tenía hambre, mi amor. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí. Estoy bien.

—¿Te has tomado la medicina? Te he comprado unas píldoras de hierbas que, según me dijeron en la farmacia, son muy buenas para la memoria.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi memoria? —preguntó Renne.

Bella se mordió el labio con frustración.

—Últimamente estás muy olvidadiza.

—Quizá sea mejor olvidar ciertas cosas —murmuró Renne—. No te preocupes por mí, Bella. Me han dicho que hay un muchacho muy guapo viviendo en Whitten House. Deberías estar pensando en él.

Su madre nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Oh, no hay mucho que yo no sepa de este lugar, incluso aunque parezca que no le presto atención a nada —respondió Renne—. Así que, ¿por qué no te pones algo sexy y vas a darle la bienvenida a la vecindad?

—Ya lo he hecho. Acabo de volver. Y tengo que decirte que no le ha agradado mucho verme por allí.

La mirada de Renne se tornó inesperadamente crítica.

—¿Eso que llevas te parece sexy?

Bella le echó un vistazo a su vestido de flores.

—Yo no he dicho que llevara nada sexy, eso ha sido idea tuya. Además, ese no es mi estilo. Me gusta la ropa suelta y de colores alegres.

Renne sacudió la cabeza con un poco de desesperación.

—Así nunca vas a conseguir marido.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quisiera un marido? —replicó Bella—. Tú no fuiste especialmente feliz con el tuyo.

—Tú y yo somos diferentes, Bella. Necesitas un hombre guapo a tu lado para que te distraiga y no seas tan condenadamente responsable todo el rato. Necesitas enamorarte para dejar de portarte bien y cometer alguna locura. Necesitas tener hijos para dejar de inquietarte tanto por mí y por Alice. Nosotras estamos bien.

—No tengo ninguna prisa —respondió Bella, intentando no ponerse a la defensiva.

—Mi niña —murmuró Renne con su vocecita dulce y suave—, necesitas un buen revolcón.

Bella intentó ahogar la risa de asombro que le vino a la garganta. Renne nunca había sido mojigata para hablar de sexo; siempre había sido un espíritu libre, y durante sus viajes había tenido muchas aventuras. Pero oírle decir aquello en su estado actual sonaba absurdo.

—Tal y como has dicho, somos diferentes, mamá. Yo mantengo mi... libido bajo control.

—Encorsetada, querrás decir. ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Renne secamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A no tener relaciones sexuales?

—A la forma en que has planificado tu vida. Ni siquiera tienes treinta años y te has venido al fin del mundo a trabajar como una esclava. No hay hombres con los que salir, no hay cines, ni librerías, nada que hacer excepto trabajar en este caserón y cuidar de tu familia. ¿No te mereces algo mejor?

—Tampoco hay hombres con los que salir en Nueva York. O están casados, o son gays —respondió Bella—. A mí, este estilo de vida me parece muy agradable. Y yo quiero cuidarte, mamá.

—Tengo sesenta años, Bella. No necesito que me cuiden. Creo que deberías vender este lugar e ir a buscar otra vida.

—Nadie me lo compraría, por lo menos en este momento. Una vez que demuestre que es un negocio próspero, puede que alguien haga una oferta, pero ahora estamos atrapadas.

La expresión de Renne cambió, lentamente, como si se estuviera extendiendo un velo sobre su mente.

—Por supuesto, cariño —murmuró vagamente—. Lo que tú pienses será lo mejor.

«Lo que tú pienses será lo mejor». Todavía oía el eco de aquellas palabras en su mente mientras salía al porche. La luna estaba sobre el lago, y la noche era fresca y clara. La mecedora de la esquina era toda una tentación. Tenía ganas de tumbarse con las manos detrás de la nuca y disfrutar del cielo nocturno.

Pero tenía que terminar papeleo y hacer la masa del pan para que reposara toda la noche en la nevera. Tenía que lavar y planchar ropa de la casa, y diseñar los menús. Además, tenía que escribir un artículo. Y además, tenía que pasar una hora y media, como mínimo, preocupándose por su madre y por su hermana. Todo aquello, sin tabaco.

Había ido a Vermont con la esperanza de que su vida fuera más fácil. Volvería a lo fundamental, a concentrarse en el día a día. ¿Por qué se había vuelto todo tan complicado?

Miró hacia abajo, a Whitten House. Ni siquiera desde aquella posición ventajosa podía verla a través el bosque. Solo era una luz muy débil que brillaba entre los árboles. Había algo que le resultaba muy extraño acerca del misterioso señor Masen. Si se había mudado a Colby para empezar algún negocio, había hecho un movimiento estúpido. No conseguiría suficiente trabajo como para mantenerse. Y el señor Masen no le había parecido ningún estúpido. Ni tampoco le había parecido que se apellidara Masen. Había algo más, y al contrario que a su madre, a ella no le gustaban los misterios.

Probablemente sería algo muy simple. Habría ido de vacaciones allí cuando era niño, o quizá tuviera un amigo de universidad que veraneara en Colby. La misma ciudad era un secreto. Su belleza original dependía en gran medida de que la afluencia de turistas no fuera masiva, y los propios vecinos hacían bromas sobre poner centinelas en la carretera para impedir el paso a los turistas. Bella había oído a un amigo hablar sobre el pueblo, por pura casualidad.

De alguna forma u otra, el señor Masen había encontrado el camino hacia Colby y hacia Whitten House. Sería fácil averiguar qué o quién le había llevado hasta allí, casi hasta el umbral de su puerta.

Y Bella tenía intención de averiguarlo. Después, quizá no tendría que pasarse un buen rato en el porche de su casa, mirando la oscuridad y pensando en él y en cuáles serían los secretos que escondía tras sus ojos fríos y oscuros.

Por el momento necesitaba concentrarse en poner en marcha el hotel, y olvidarse del guapo y misterioso extraño que se había mudado casi al patio de Stonegate Farm. En un mes, más o menos, aquel hombre se habría marchado.

Y ella seguiría allí, ocupándose de sus huéspedes, llevando el hotel. Sería feliz, o al menos, conseguiría serenidad. Algunas veces era lo que más


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio =)**

Graciaas por su favoritos aunq me encantaria que me dejaran saber que les parece la historia.!

**Disfruten =)**

* * *

3

Cullen no durmió bien. De todas formas, no se lo esperaba; sabía que volver a Colby iba a ser como una descarga eléctrica nerviosa, y con solo mirar al lago le daban escalofríos. Tanto que no podía hacerse a la idea de colarse en Stonegate Farm y buscar allí mientras sus ocupantes dormían. Si quería llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto, tendría que hacerlo rápido.

Abrió las ventanas de la habitación. Por supuesto, no tenían mosquitera, pero ya había pasado la estación de la mosca negra, y con suerte los mosquitos tampoco serían demasiado grandes. Y si no, siempre podría ir a Audley's a comprar mosquiteros para las ventanas. Había vivido con cosas peores que las picaduras de los mosquitos y, además, los insectos no le molestaban mucho. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de la gente.

No había cafetera en la cocina destartalada. Encontró una cafetera eléctrica, pero le faltaba la mitad del mecanismo. Tenía que haber comprado un frasco de café instantáneo, pero nunca había pensado que mereciera la pena beber aquellos polvos. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, estaba cambiando de opinión.

Sabía dónde podría encontrar café, por supuesto. Y probablemente magdalenas como las que su visitante le había llevado la noche anterior. Aquello le proporcionaría la excusa perfecta para entrar en el hotel. Seguramente una buena vecina compartiría gustosamente una taza de café con un vecino desesperado. Quizá debería disculparse por haber sido tan poco sociable e intentar establecer buenas relaciones con ella. No le haría ningún daño intentar entrar a la casa de la forma más sencilla.

La única cosa que recordaba de la noche en que murió Tanya era que habían estado en el piso de arriba. Solían colarse en la parte de atrás, que estaba abandonada y cerrada, para hacer el amor con locura. Habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos varias veces en la cabaña, y Peggy Cope creía que era su deber conseguir que las chicas fueran virtuosas. Se había convertido en una fanática religiosa, y él había pensado que sería más fácil esconderse que discutir con ella sobre el derecho que todo el mundo tenía a practicar el sexo. Esperaba encontrar algo en aquella parte de la casa que le aguijoneara la memoria. Y para entrar allí tendría que ganarse a la señorita Swan. Incluso si era la última cosa que quería hacer.

No le gustaba la idea de subir hasta Stonegate Farm sin cafeína en el cuerpo, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Si no lo hacía, tendría que ir al pueblo de al lado, a cualquier cafetería, y no estaba de humor para aguantar el olor a la grasa de la plancha y el café de lata. Ella había dicho que abriría el hotel en dos semanas. Pero él no estaba allí de vacaciones. Tenía que empezar ya.

El camino que unía las dos casas era más estrecho de lo que él recordaba, y estaba cubierto de hierbajos. Intentó no recordar la última vez que había caminado por él, y con quién. Hacía más de veinte años, así que, ¿por qué no podía elegir lo que quería recordar y lo que quería olvidar? Habría sido completamente feliz si no viera a Tanya colgada de su brazo, riéndose con él, tropezándose a su lado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué había ocurrido aquella noche. Se había despertado, a la mañana siguiente, cubierto de sangre.

Se le había olvidado el olor del campo, de la resina de los pinos, la esencia limpia y fresca del lago. Le encantaba estar allí, y se había quedado más tiempo del que nunca había permanecido en un lugar después de que su padre hubiera muerto y hubiera crecido lo suficiente como para parecer mayor de edad. De hecho, estaba mucho mejor sin su querido padre, demasiado aficionado a la botella y al cinturón. El viejo se pasaba el tiempo furioso o deprimido. O inconsciente. De cualquier forma era la única familia que había tenido desde que su madre los había abandonado, y Cullen lo quería. Sin embargo, era más fácil encontrar trabajo, un lugar limpio donde dormir y comida decente sin un viejo borrachín arrastrándose tras él.

No podía recordar dónde estaba enterrado. Sabía que su madre descansaba con su familia en Minnesota, pero no sabía dónde había enterrado a su padre. Eso le molestaba. Había muerto en Kansas o en Nebraska. En uno de esos estados enormes y llanos, en un pueblo, y Cullen había tenido que mendigar, pedir prestado y robar para conseguir el dinero del entierro. No le había podido pagar una lápida, pero no importaba. Nunca volvería.

Odiaba volver a los sitios, en particular a Colby. En un determinado momento fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que podría pasar el resto de su vida allí. Era joven, y todavía le quedaba algo de inocencia. El sistema judicial de Vermont había terminado con ella rápidamente.

Desde luego, aquello había sido antes de que Tanya y él se conocieran. Él no tenía mucho sentido común en lo que a las mujeres se refería, y Tanya era delgada, ágil y sexualmente voraz. Tan voraz que no le resultaba suficiente con un solo hombre. Él sabía que la estaba compartiendo, y se decía que no le importaba. Le hubiera gustado saber adónde iba las noches en las que él no se arrastraba hacia Stonegate, pero ella nunca se lo contaba, y él había dejado de hacer preguntas. No quería llegar a sentir celos, pero era casi un niño, y al final las cosas habían explotado.

Recordaba todo aquello, y también la pelea. Se habían gritado y mucha gente los había oído. Pero no se acordaba de nada más. Si ella le hubiera dicho con qué otros hombres estaba saliendo, si le hubiera contado algo que le condujera a la verdad... No sabía si, enloquecido de rabia, la había matado.

Sin embargo, el jurado lo había creído así, sin tomar en consideración lo que él había declarado. Habían creído que la había matado, y que su momentánea pérdida de memoria era una coartada conveniente para librarse de la condena. Nadie sabía que había estado en la parte abandonada de Stonegate Farm aquella noche. Ni siquiera él lo había recordado hasta cinco años después. Y para entonces, solo quería olvidar.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de recordar. Estaba preparado para la verdad, no importaba lo horrible que fuera.

No tenía ninguna razón para matar a las otras dos chicas. Había flirteado con ellas en alguna romería del pueblo, pero casi no las conocía. Se había acostado una noche con Jessica, pero todo había quedado allí. Casi nadie lo sabía. Jessica había intentado olvidarlo lo más rápidamente posible.

Al final, la policía ni siquiera había intentado cargarle los otros dos asesinatos. Se habían quedado satisfechos con vincularlo a la muerte de Tanya y ponerlo entre rejas para el resto de su vida. Los cuerpos de las otras dos chicas habían sido hallados lejos del de Tanya; el de Jessica, en un campo de maíz, y el de Victoria, en una cuneta. La policía nunca se había molestado en pensar que había muy pocas posibilidades de que hubiera dos asesinos en un pueblo tan pequeño como Colby. Dos asesinos que eligieran víctimas adolescentes. Había tenido suerte de que en Vermont no hubiera pena de muerte, y de que la gente no hubiera tenido energía para lincharlo.

Le preocupaba que alguien pudiera reconocerlo al volver, pero después había decidido que era poco probable. Había buscado periódicos de veinte años atrás para mirar la fotografía del muchacho que había sido. El pelo le llegaba por los hombros y tenía una barba que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Tenía una mirada a lo James Dean que disimulaba el hecho de que necesitaba gafas. Aquella era la fotografía que le habían tomado cuando lo detuvieron a orillas del lago. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos y se le veía claramente el tatuaje, si uno se molestaba en mirar. Tenía que acordarse de no quitarse la camiseta. De lo contrario, aquella serpiente lo delataría.

Sin aquel detalle no era posible que nadie relacionara al solitario señor Masen y al asesino adolescente. Ya no llevaba la ropa con desgarrones y hacía bastante tiempo que se había afeitado la barba. Su rostro denotaba fuerza de carácter. Llevaba el pelo mucho más corto y tenía algunas canas; si alguien recordaba todavía al chico al que habían encerrado, solo encontraría un vago parecido en la cara del señor Masen. Si es que se molestaban en mirarlo.

Contaba con que no lo miraran. Y con que no recordaran. A medida que pasaban los años, había descubierto que la gente veía lo que quería ver, y nadie buscaría a un asesino ex presidiario en la persona de un turista adinerado.

Stonegate Farm había mejorado en todos aquellos años, aunque le pareciera difícil de creer. La habían pintado de un amarillo alegre, y había tiestos llenos de flores en el porche. Las ventanas estaban inmaculadas y brillaban bajo el sol, y el césped estaba perfectamente cortado. El ala cerrada se extendía en la parte de atrás, también pintada hacía poco tiempo, pero no se veía nada a través de las ventanas ahumadas. Estaban cerradas con tablones claveteados, y parecía inexpugnable, lo cual tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Al menos, la nueva propietaria no había entrado a armar lío por allí, gracias a Dios. Todavía le quedaba una oportunidad de encontrar algo que lo condujera a las respuestas que necesitaba encontrar.

Había alguien sentado en el porche, mirándolo, y vio un par de piernas largas y desnudas balanceándose.

—¿Quién eres? —la que preguntaba era una chica, probablemente no mucho mayor que Tanya cuando murió. Tenía las puntas del pelo teñidas de fucsia y un piercing en la ceja, y llevaba un traje de baño escaso que dejaba ver demasiado de su delgado cuerpo. Su expresión era un tanto hostil. Seguramente, aquella era la hermana de su vecina. No era extraño que Bella Swan tuviera aspecto de estar agotada.

—Soy Anthony Masen. He alquilado la casa de abajo, la que está en el bosque —deliberadamente no la llamó por su nombre. Si era un extraño, no había ninguna razón para que lo supiera—. Me preguntaba si por casualidad les sobraría una taza de café.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Me imagino que sí. Bella hace una cafetera entera. Entra y sírvete tú mismo. Me llamo Alice.

—¿Estás segura de que a tu hermana no le importará?

La chica entrecerró los ojos mirándolo desconfiadamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana?

—Por lógica —dijo él subiendo al porche. El suelo estaba pintado de gris claro y el techo, de azul—. Me dijo que vivía aquí con su hermana y su madre, y supongo que si tú fueras una empleada que trabaja aquí no estarías ahí sentada.

—Quizá estuviera tomándome un descanso. Por casualidad, ¿no tendrás un cigarro, verdad?

—No, he dejado de fumar. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiuno.

—Sí, claro.

—Dieciocho —dijo ella.

—Ya.

—El próximo enero.

—Lo siento, pero de todas formas no fomentaría tus malos hábitos.

Ella se apoyó hacia atrás, observándolo atentamente.

—Se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores para que fomentes mis malos hábitos.

Él soltó una carcajada desprovista de sentido del humor.

—Cariño, soy demasiado viejo para ti.

—Estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto los inconvenientes —dijo en tono seductor—. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?

—Me trajo unas magdalenas para darme la bienvenida al vecindario.

La chica se rió con amargura.

—Ten cuidado. Quiere Whitten House, y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirla. Seguro que no querrás acabar flotando bocabajo en el lago.

La macabra sugerencia fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero la hermana de Bella no notó el efecto que había tenido en él. Ni tampoco supo los recuerdos que le había provocado de otro cuerpo medio flotando en Still Lake.

—No me ha dado la impresión de ser una asesina —dijo con cautela, apoyándose en la barandilla.

—Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen —le dijo la chica, más relajada—. Por ejemplo, ¿te parece este lugar el escenario de un asesinato salvaje? Es más probable que cualquiera piense que moriría de aburrimiento, y no de que te cortaran la garganta. Paz y tranquilidad.

—Eso es lo que yo estoy buscando.

—Pues no lo habrías encontrado veinte años atrás —dijo con un entusiasmo morboso—. Hubo un asesino en serie aquí, y mató tres chicas. Las violó y las descuartizó. Fue realmente horrible.

—Eso parece —le dijo. Su memoria no era tan mala, y solo el cuerpo de Victoria había sido mutilado, aunque la autopsia reveló que las tres chicas habían tenido relaciones sexuales en las veinticuatro horas inmediatamente anteriores al crimen—. ¿Encontraron al tipo que lo hizo?

—¿Cómo sabes que fue un hombre? —preguntó Alice.

—La mayoría de los asesinos en serie son hombres. Además, has mencionado que las violaron.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Renee debe de saber todos los detalles. No hay nada que le guste más en este mundo que las historias de crímenes reales. Desde luego, está tan loca que no recuerda su propio nombre, pero si tienes mucha curiosidad puede que ella sepa algo.

—No especialmente —mintió él—. Estoy más interesado en el café.

La chica saltó de la barandilla, moviendo el trasero de una manera que obviamente consideraba muy provocativa.

—Te enseñaré dónde está —se ofreció—. Ojalá podamos evitar a Bella.

La cocina de la vieja casa había sido completamente reformada. Los armarios de roble estaban decapados, el suelo era de azulejos, y habían puesto unos fogones tan enormes como los de un restaurante. Los mostradores eran de madera maciza y de granito. Muy distinta de la que tenía Peggy Cope. Solo la puerta que daba al ala antigua, el viejo hospital, continuaba igual. Estaba cerrada, y probablemente claveteada, además de recién pintada.

Aquella estancia estaba mucho más acogedora que entonces. O quizá fuera solo el aroma del café recién hecho y de las magdalenas lo que le transmitía una sensación de paz. Los olores eran la única cosa capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Él había luchado contra ellos durante toda su vida.

No había ni rastro de Bella Swan, y no supo si era un consuelo o una pena. A ella no le hubiera gustado ver cómo su hermana pequeña movía el trasero, poco tapado, delante de sus narices. A él tampoco le agradaba mucho. No le atraían las adolescentes, y la señorita Alice Swan lo dejaba completamente frío.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy, Anthony? —le preguntó sin malicia.

Le costó un momento recordar que así era como le había dicho que se llamaba.

—Limpiar la casa que he alquilado. No les avisé de que venía, y está hecha un desastre.

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. Si hay algo que he aprendido a hacer últimamente es a limpiar casas —le dijo con un mohín—. Estoy segura de que te resultará mucho más fácil con compañía.

—En realidad, estoy bien... —empezó a decir él, pero Alice ya había salido disparada de la cocina.

—Voy a ponerme algo de ropa —le gritó—. Sé que Bella no me va a echar de menos.

—Demonios —murmuró él.

Llenó una de las tazas que había sobre el mostrador con el café de la cafetera. Le dio un sorbo; debería haber intuido que Bella Swan hacía un café por el que cualquier hombre moriría.

Debería tirar el contenido de su taza por el fregadero, marcharse de allí e ir a la sección de café instantáneo del Audley's General Store. Normalmente no se dejaba llevar por la tentación, pero por alguna razón, volver a aquel lugar, donde una vez sus apetitos habían estado fuera de control, había conseguido hacer mella en su fuerza de voluntad. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Alice lo encontrara.

Demasiado tarde. Cuando estaba justo en la puerta de la cocina oyó pasos acercándose por el viejo vestíbulo, y se quedó helado.

La última cosa que Bella Swan esperaba encontrarse en su cocina era al enigmático señor Masen. Estaba apoyado contra el mostrador, y sus dedos largos y elegantes agarraban una taza de café. La mirada de sus ojos oscuros era fría y examinadora.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó, demasiado asombrada como para recordar sus buenos modales.

—Su hermana me ha ofrecido una taza de café —le dijo.

A ella no le gustaba su voz. Era lenta, profunda y sexy, exactamente como sus maneras pausadas. Y entonces asimiló el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Ha conocido a Alice? —intentó controlar el tono de sospecha y preocupación de su voz. En algún momento había pensado que el señor Masen podría resultar una distracción inofensiva para su hermana. Al verlo allí, a la luz del día, en su cocina supo instintivamente que era bastante más peligroso de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Sí —respondió sin inmutarse. Parecía que estaba completamente relajado mientras se bebía el café y la observaba.

—Ni siquiera tiene dieciocho años, señor Masen —le dijo severamente.

—Ya me lo ha dicho, y no porque yo estuviera interesado. Las ninfas adolescentes no son mi estilo.

No estaba segura de si creerlo o no.

—¿Cuál es su estilo, señor Masen?

—¿Su interés es académico o personal?

Aquella pregunta la dejó asombrada, pero lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy intentando cuidar a mi hermana pequeña.

—¿Y quién la cuida a usted?

Quiso decirle que nadie en absoluto, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Si aquella era la idea que tenía Anthony Masen de una charla agradable, lo prefería cuando estaba taciturno.

—No quiero ser maleducada, pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy, y no puedo perder el tiempo socializando.

—¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo? —preguntó él. Había un tono divertido en su voz ronca. A ella no le gustaba que los hombres la encontraran divertida.

—Con mucho gusto le daré un termo de café para que se lleve a casa. Es un servicio que vamos a ofrecer a nuestros clientes cuando salgan de excursión.

—Lo que quiere decir es que quiere que me vaya a mi casa y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo —la corrigió él—. Confíe en mí, señora Swan, soy completamente inofensivo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Bella—. Usted infravalora el efecto de ese aspecto byroniano e inquietante en el ánimo de una adolescente impresionable.

—¿Aspecto byroniano e inquietante? —repitió él sin disimular su horror.

—¡Estoy lista! —exclamó Alice al aparecer por la puerta de la cocina con una falda muy corta y una camiseta ajustada.

—¿Lista para qué? —le preguntó Bella.

—Voy a ayudar a Anthony a limpiar su casa —dijo ingenuamente. Fue suficiente para hacer que Bella se tambaleara. Algunas veces haría cualquier cosa para que Alice sonriera. Pero aquello no incluía mandarla con un extraño tan guapo.

—No, no vas a ir —le dijo claramente—. Necesito que me ayudes aquí, y estoy segura de que el señor Masen es capaz de arreglárselas él solo. Si necesita ayuda, yo puedo darle los nombres de algunas personas que trabajan en el pueblo.

—No necesito ayuda... —empezó a decir él, pero Alice explotó y estampó un pie en el suelo, como una niña mimada.

—Nunca me dejas hacer nada que me apetezca. ¡No quieres que me divierta! Podrías encerrarme en a celda de un convento y tirar la llave.

Bella respiró hondo.

—¿Cuándo has llegado a la conclusión de que limpiar casas era divertido? Te has estado quejando desde que llegamos aquí, así que, ¿por qué razón te ofreces voluntaria para hacerlo en otro lugar?

—Quizá porque quiero.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver un convento en todo esto? ¿Estabas planeando ayudarlo a limpiar su casa o acostarte con él?

Masen se atragantó con el café.

—¡Me odias! —gritó Alice furiosa—. ¡Pero yo también te odio a ti! —y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Bella no quería mirar a la cara a su invitado. Debería estar acostumbrada a las escenas de Alice, pero no había dormido bien la noche anterior, y por algún motivo, el señor Masen la hacía sentirse incómoda.

—Siento lo que ha pasado —dijo, y se sirvió una taza de café, decidida a no mirarlo—. Mi hermana está en una edad difícil. Tiene muchos problemas.

—¿Sí? Me parece una adolescente bastante típica. A esa edad todos somos una pesadez.

Entonces ella le echó una mirada.

—¿Tiene usted hijos, señor Masen?

—No. Sólo me estaba acordando de cómo era yo. ¿Usted no se acuerda?

—No mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada y era muy responsable como para ser una adolescente egoísta. No tuve tiempo de rebelarme.

—Quizá debería probarlo cuando tenga oportunidad —le dijo con calma.

—Estoy satisfecha de haberme perdido esa fase del crecimiento —respondió ella, y miró por la ventana hacia el lago. No quería mirarlo más.

—Yo he averiguado que, en realidad, no se pueden saltar fases. Más tarde o más temprano vuelven y hay que pasar por ellas de todas formas.

—Esperemos que yo sea inmune a esa teoría. No tengo ganas ni tiempo de comportarme como una niñata aturdida de amor.

—Quizá no sepa lo que se está perdiendo —le dijo él, y dejó la taza en el mostrador. Había tomado su taza preferida, la azul con dibujos. Tenía el triste presentimiento de que nunca volvería a beber en ella sin recordar sus dedos largos y su boca. No había ninguna duda, aquel hombre tenía la boca más sexy que hubiera visto nunca.

—Estoy mejor así —le contestó, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba hablando de aquello con él. Sabía que la estaba examinando con aquella mirada fría y oscura, aunque ella no lo mirara a él.

—Quizá —dijo Anthony—. Mientras, ya que su hermana está ocupada, ¿le importaría venir conmigo a la casa y echarle un vistazo? Podría decirme qué es lo que hay que hacer, y darme los nombres de esas personas.

Bella se quedó asombrada. El día anterior, por la tarde, la había mirado como si prefiriera la visita de una horda de vikingos que la suya. Y sin embargo, de repente, se comportaba de forma relativamente agradable y le pedía ayuda.

El problema era que ella no confiaba en él.

—Puedo darle los nombres, de todas formas...

—¿Le molesto, señorita Swan?

No tuvo otro remedio que mirarlo a la cara. La estaba desafiando, y tuvo la tentación de decirle cuánto le molestaba y por qué.

Pero aquello sería una estupidez. Ella quería mantener a Alice alejada de la tentación. Conocer a su enemigo le daría ventaja, y el señor Masen le estaba brindando la oportunidad perfecta. Sería tonta si la desaprovechara.

—Ya le dije que me llamara Bella. Y no, no me molesta —añadió con una simpatía engañosa—. Me encantaría volver a Whitten House para ayudarlo. Me parece importante ser una buena vecina.

—Oh, a mí también —respondió él, y Bella se preguntó si no había percibido cierto tono burlón en su voz.

—Voy a ver qué tal está mi madre y a decirle a Alice adonde voy.

—¿Está segura de que es una buena idea? Su hermana estaba bastante enfadada con usted.

—Alice siempre está enfadada conmigo —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. Ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Por qué no me espera en el porche? Saldré en un minuto. Parece que todo está bastante tranquilo por aquí.

Él miró hacia la puerta que Alice había cerrado al salir.

—Muy bien —dijo, y fue a la puerta, hacia el sol de la mañana.

Pero Bella tenía el fuerte convencimiento de que el misterioso señor Masen no era tan agradable como le estaba intentando hacer creer.

Y se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un gran error.


	5. Chapter 5

4

Había dos personas sentadas cerca de la orilla, charlando en voz baja. Cullen debería haberse quedado en el porche. Bella Swan no iba a ponerse muy contenta al ver que no había obedecido sus órdenes, pero él nunca había sido obediente. Además, los dos ancianos que estaban allí parecían lo suficientemente viejos como para recordar lo que había pasado veinte años atrás. Suponiendo que no fueran parte de la multitud de turistas que había en Colby.

Descendió tranquilamente por el césped hasta ellos. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. ¿Qué pasaría si lo reconocían? Aquello haría imposible continuar con su investigación. Cualquiera que se hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo por el caso sabría que su condena había sido anulada después de cinco años, y que lo habían puesto en libertad. Pero eso no significaba que no se armara un buen lío si se enteraban de que había vuelto.

Sin embargo, no estaba en Still Lake para arriesgarse. Si hubiera dependido de él, jamás habría vuelto. Se había forjado una vida cómoda y le habría resultado más fácil pasar por alto la gran pregunta de su vida.

Pero su ex prometida y compañera en el despacho de abogados, Angela, lo veía de diferente forma. Ya había llegado la hora de casarse, había anunciado en su tono frío y desprovisto de toda emoción. Le había dicho que ya estaba preparada para tener hijos, y todo lo que él se imaginó fue una gallina a punto de empollar los huevos. Aunque no había compartido aquella imagen con ella; después de todo, era lista, estupenda y sofisticada. Y muy hábil en el terreno sexual. Se conocían bien, apreciaban sus mejores cualidades y pasaban por alto las malas.

Pero Angela no tenía intención de procrear con un asesino.

—Tienes que averiguar lo que ocurrió en realidad —le había dicho claramente—. No es posible concentrarse en el futuro sin tener claro el pasado.

Él no estaba especialmente interesado en el pasado en general, y menos en su sórdido pasado. Vivía el día a día; pero Angela era una mujer previsora y tenía mucho talento para conseguir lo que quería. Y aquella vez, sus deseos coincidieron. Habían pasado veinte años, y había llegado la hora de saber.

Y entonces, Angela había roto el compromiso. Su fría y pragmática compañera de cama se había enamorado de un cliente, y para cuando decidió informar a Cullen, llevaba dos días casada.

Lo que más le había molestado de todo aquel asunto había sido lo poco que le había importado. Eso, y el alivio que había sentido al comprobar que ella no había cometido el error de enamorarse de él. Al pensarlo, se estremeció.

Se estaba acercando al lago, y las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el banco lo observaban sin disimular su curiosidad. Nunca había visto a la mujer, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no había prestado mucha atención a las mujeres de edad avanzada durante su anterior estancia en Colby. Era delgada y estaba vestida de un modo extraño. Tenía el pelo completamente gris y suelto, y una expresión de ausencia. Parecía que tenía unos setenta u ochenta años, pero Cullen sospechó que era más joven. Cuando la observó de cerca, se quedó sorprendido de la agudeza de sus ojos azules.

Un segundo después, sin embargo, su mirada se hizo vidriosa.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó sin rudeza, como una niña—. Doc, ¿quién es?

«Demonios», pensó él, al darse cuenta de quién era su compañero. Doc Uley era una de las personas a las que debía evitar, por lo menos en aquel momento. Había sido Doc el que le había cosido un corte que tenía en la cadera, por usar descuidadamente una guadaña. Había sido Doc el que había ido a comprobar si la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo era suya o de otra persona, cuando lo habían detenido. Doc fue el que asistió en los partos de las tres muchachas asesinadas, y también el que había certificado sus defunciones.

No había cambiado mucho en todos aquellos años. Tenía el pelo blanco, más escaso, y más arrugas en la cara; pero su boca denotaba la misma firmeza de siempre bajo el bigote. Y todavía conservaba aquella mirada sabia y amable. No reconoció a Cullen. Se levantó y le tendió la mano para darle la bienvenida. Una bienvenida que sería rápidamente retirada si supiera quién era en realidad.

—Debe de ser tu nuevo vecino, Renee —le respondió amablemente —. Yo soy Sam Uley, pero la mayoría de la gente de por aquí me llama Doc. Y esta es la señora Grace Swan. Bienvenido a Colby.

Cullen le estrechó la mano. El anciano todavía tenía mucha fuerza, y ni un rastro de temblor. Únicamente estaba un poco encorvado por la edad.

—Anthony Masen —dijo Cullen. Debería haber elegido otro nombre; Anthony Masen era demasiado simple como para resultar verosímil.

Renee no parecía tener dudas.

—Qué agradable —dijo con la voz suave y cantarina—. ¿Qué le ha traído a Colby, señor Masen? ¿Y a esta parte del lago?

Él no sabía si se había imaginado la intensa inteligencia de su mirada o no. No se correspondía con su vocecilla ni con sus formas. Si era la madre de Bella, no podía tener más de sesenta años; o quizá fuera aún más joven. Sin embargo, parecía una candidata para entrar en un asilo.

—Estoy buscando paz y sosiego, señora Swan —le respondió—. Pensé que este sería un lugar agradable y aburrido para pasar unos cuantos meses.

—En tres meses, empezará a nevar —le dijo Renee—. No creo que le apetezca quedarse entonces.

—¿Por qué no? No me asusto por un poco de nieve.

—Probablemente porque Whitten House no está acondicionada para el frío —apuntó Doc—. Si tiene planes de quedarse aquí durante el invierno, sería mejor que buscara un lugar más habitable. Seguramente, no querrá invertir mucho dinero en una casa alquilada. Aunque no me imagino que tenga muchas razones para quedarse; por esta zona no hay mucho trabajo, fuera de la estación turística. Mucha gente tiene que ir a trabajar a Montpelier y Burlington.

Cullen esbozó una sonrisa, sin ninguna intención de facilitarle a Doc la información que le había pedido tan sutilmente.

—Ya lo pensaré cuando llegue el momento —dijo con soltura—. Mientras, estoy disfrutando de la serenidad.

Doc se volvió a mirar el lago, y entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos de los rayos del sol.

—Las apariencias engañan, muchacho. Este pueblo no es tan tranquilo como parece. La mayoría de los lugares no lo son.

Era la oportunidad perfecta y no iba a dejarla pasar.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Crímenes —dijo Renee, deleitándose en lo macabro del asunto. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y continuó—: Varios crímenes sin resolver en Northeast Stanleydom, incluyendo en el pacífico Colby.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quiere decir las adolescentes que fueron asesinadas hace veinticinco años? Alguien me lo ha contado. Pero atraparon al asesino, ¿no?

—Hace veinte años —corrigió Doc. Cullen sabía a la perfección cuánto tiempo hacía que habían muerto Victoria, Jessica y Tanya—. Y atraparon al chico, es cierto. Lo encarcelaron, pero unos años después salió libre por un tecnicismo jurídico. Algunos dicen que él no fue el asesino, de todos modos. Que lo condenaron injustamente.

Era la primera vez que Cullen oía aquello. Pensaba que todos en aquel pueblo querían su cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Pero hay otros que creen que sí las mató, y que más tarde o más temprano volverá a acabar lo que empezó —añadió Doc.

Cullen ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Bueno, creo que está tardando demasiado. Probablemente ya esté muerto.

—No, ese chico no. Es un superviviente. Nada puede vencer a ese chico, ni la prisión.

—¿Usted cree que lo hizo él? —le preguntó Cullen. En el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error pronunciarlas.

Doc fijó sus ojos en él durante un momento largo e inquietante.

—No lo sé. Había veces en las que pensaba que el muchacho era el mismo diablo. Y otras en las que pensaba que solo era un alma descarriada. Supongo que podría haberlas matado, pero totalmente drogado, fuera de sí.

No había sido de mucha ayuda, pensó Cullen con tristeza. En aquel momento, Doc lo estaba mirando con una expresión extraña, como si pudiera ver más allá de sus gafas, el pelo rizado y canoso y la cara perfectamente afeitada. Parecía que estaba viendo a un hombre que una vez pudo ser un asesino.

Doc sacudió la cabeza.

—Uno de los misterios de la vida, supongo. Exactamente igual que Sara Ann Whitten.

—¿Whitten? —repitió Cullen con inseguridad.

—La hija de diecisiete años del matrimonio cuya casa ha alquilado —le explicó el médico—. Se marchó un par de años después de los asesinatos. Desapareció y nadie más volvió a saber de ella. Si no fuera porque ese chico estaba en la cárcel, todo el mundo habría pensado que fue asesinada también.

—Pero usted ha dicho que alguna gente pensaba que él no lo había hecho.

Doc parecía apenado.

—Nadie sabe lo que pasó. Si el chico era un asesino en serie o simplemente un amante celoso. O quizá, solo un inocente enredado en un lío mucho mayor, que él no pudo manejar. No importa. Fue hace muchos años, y a los lugareños no les gusta mucho acordarse. Dejemos el pasado en paz.

Cullen no dijo nada. El pasado no podía estar en paz. Lo estaba atormentando. Y no iba a parar hasta conseguir solucionarlo. No le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar.

Bella no pensaba perder mucho tiempo. Cuanto antes estuviera él fuera de su propiedad y lejos de Alice, más feliz sería ella. No era que el señor Masen fuera del tipo de Alice, a ella le gustaban más los jovenzuelos descerebrados. Masen no era el hombre con el que soñaba una adolescente.

Y Bella sabía, por instinto, que el señor Anthony Masen sería irresistible para una mujer. Incluso ella, que estaba acorazada y completamente desinteresada por decisión propia, notaba la atracción. Toda aquella belleza misteriosa, e incluso la sensación de peligro que transmitía, eran fascinantes. Por fortuna, ella no era fácil de tentar.

No la había esperado en el porche, pero a Bella no la sorprendió. Había caminado hacia abajo, hacia el lago, y estaba mirando la superficie azul hacia donde estaba el pueblo, invisible desde aquella distancia. Tenía una espalda muy larga. Y no estaba solo.

Por lo menos, no estaba con Alice, aunque la alternativa tampoco era tranquilizadora. Renee lo estaba mirando, y Doc también estaba allí, seguramente actuando como amortiguador. Aun así, Bella casi salió corriendo hacia la orilla del lago.

—No me habías dicho que teníamos un nuevo vecino —le dijo Renee mientras se aproximaba.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior con frustración.

—Sí, mamá, te lo dije, y estuvimos hablando sobre ello ayer, ¿no te acuerdas?

A Renee le brillaron los ojos por un momento.

—Ah, sí, cariño —dijo—. Ahora me acuerdo. Te dije que necesitabas un buen revolcón.

El sonido que hizo el señor Masen al atragantarse no contribuyó a aligerar la situación. Doc dio un respingo y le tomó la mano a Renee.

—Mira, Renee, sabes que no se pueden decir cosas como esa.

—Pero es verdad. El sexo es muy saludable para una mujer joven como Bella. Además, él es muy atractivo, ¿verdad, hija?

Bella intentó no encogerse demasiado.

—No es mi tipo, mamá. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la casa con Doc y...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no es tu tipo? Te estás volviendo un poco maniática, hija —le dijo, y se volvió hacia el extraño silencioso—. Dígame, señor Masen, ¿está usted casado?

—No.

—¿Comprometido? ¿Es gay?

—No —respondió. El monosílabo fue pronunciado sin ninguna inflexión, y Bella no fue capaz de mirarlo para ver la cara que ponía ante el comportamiento de su madre.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Renee triunfalmente—. Es perfecto. Anda, ve y acuéstate con él. Yo vigilaré el hotel. Alice me ayudará.

—Vamos, Renee —dijo Doc amablemente—. Te haré una taza de té.

Bella no esperó ni un segundo más. Se dirigió al estrecho camino que iba hacia el bosque, sin detenerse a mirar si el señor Masen iba detrás de ella. Si no iba, mejor. Ella continuaría andando, torcería hacia la carretera principal y volvería al hotel.

Pero él la seguía de cerca. No tenía escapatoria. Esperó hasta que estuvieron casi en el límite de Whitten House antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué están las mujeres de su familia tan interesadas en mi vida sexual? —su voz sonaba vagamente curiosa, pero Bella no se dejó engañar.

Se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba, y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba. Era la clase de hombre con el que había que llevar tacones para no sentirse intimidada.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, usted cree que quiero acostarme con su hermana de diecisiete años, su madre piensa que debería acostarme con usted, e imagino que Alice tendrá su propia opinión.

—Bueno, puede obviar cualquier idea de Alice al respecto. Es una adolescente vulnerable. Y no haga tampoco caso de mi madre. Estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta de que padece demencia senil.

—Quizá —dijo él—. Pero creo que tiene la mente más rápida de lo que parece.

—¿Y en qué se basa? Ha estado cinco minutos en su compañía. ¿O es que tiene el absurdo pensamiento de que yo quiero acostarme con usted?

—¿Lo ve? Están obsesionadas con el sexo —dijo el señor Masen con calma.

—¡Yo no! ¡Ninguna de nosotras! —exclamó Bella, y respiró hondo—. No estoy interesada en usted, señor Masen. Solo quiero ayudar a un vecino que lo necesita.

—Y mantener a su hermana alejada de mí.

Sería estúpido negarlo.

—También.

Él asintió.

—Al menos, es franca —dijo—. No me gustan las mentiras.

—A mí tampoco, señor «Masen» —quizá a cualquier otro hombre se le hubiera escapado el énfasis que hizo en su apellido, pero a él no. Sonrió de una forma casi reprobatoria hacia sí mismo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, la adelantó por el camino.

Una mujer menos decidida se habría dado la vuelta. Pero Bella se puso muy derecha y lo siguió, apartando la altísima hierba de su camino, sin perder de vista su espalda.

Y no porque no conociera el camino. Antes de que él llegara, había explorado un poco la propiedad y los terrenos. Más de una vez se había sentado en el porche de la vieja casa, a mirar el lago brillante.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, y Masen la estaba esperando en el porche cuando llegó.

—¿Sabía que tengo la posibilidad de comprar la propiedad? —le preguntó de repente.

Ella no pudo disimular el pánico que sintió.

—¿Para qué?

—Me gusta la tranquilidad que se respira, y que este lugar esté tan apartado de todo.

—La casa está en muy mal estado. No creo que pueda acondicionarse debidamente para el frío del invierno, y, por otra parte, no creo que haya trabajo para ganarse la vida...

—Quizá pudiera convertirlo en una pensión.

Bella lo miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué?

Masen esbozó una ligera sonrisa que no le inspiró confianza.

—Estoy bromeando —dijo él—. ¿Le parece que yo sería hospitalario? No estoy seguro de querer compartir esta parte del lago con nadie, así que mucho menos mi casa.

Ella inspiró profundamente.

—No me extraña que no esté comprometido.

—¿Volvemos al sexo otra vez?

—¡No! —exclamó ella.

Pasó por delante de él y abrió la puerta. Entró en la vieja casa. Nunca había estado dentro; solo la había visto por las ventanas, pero era tal y como la había imaginado. Tenía muebles muy antiguos, de madera maciza, y una chimenea enorme llena de cenizas y de detritos que los veraneantes habían acumulado allí durante años. En las estanterías había libros baratos. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, y los ratones se habían comido la alfombra. Y aun así, si el supuesto señor Masen se le adelantaba y compraba aquella casa, lo mataría. La casa de los Cope era más grande, pero Whitten House era una joya escondida en medio del bosque, al lado del lago, y ella la deseaba con toda su alma.

—¿Qué le parece? —le preguntó, totalmente ajeno a sus codiciosos pensamientos.

—Creo que necesitaría un ejército y una excavadora para limpiar este lugar —le dijo con sinceridad—. Las ventanas están podridas, y seguramente habrá que deshollinar la chimenea y arreglar el tiro; además, los roedores se han comido todos los cojines. ¿Sabe cómo está el tejado?

—No tengo la más mínima idea —respondió secamente.

Sin pensarlo, empezó a subir la escalera, larga y estrecha, hacia el segundo piso. Había cuatro habitaciones y un baño en el centro del pasillo. La bañera estaba oxidada, y el suelo agrietado y roto. Tres de las habitaciones estaban en estado de abandono y olían a ratones y a moho, y la tercera estaba un poco más habitable.

Tenía una chimenea que probablemente conectaba con la principal. La vieja cama de hierro era alta y grande, y estaba cubierta con una colcha y varios cojines que habían sobrevivido a los ratones. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y él había acercado una vieja mecedora. Al lado, en el suelo, había un libro abierto, y ella se acercó con curiosidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el señor Masen la había seguido y estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, observándola mientras ella fisgoneaba por su habitación.

—Parece que hay que cambiar la cubierta. O por lo menos, repararla —le dijo.

—¿De verdad?

Aquel hombre era muy molesto. O hablaba demasiado, o casi nada.

—Mire esas manchas de humedad que hay en el techo, sobre la chimenea —le señaló—. Hay que reponer las tejas que están rotas. Y también hay grietas al lado de la ventana. Quizá sean simplemente del hielo; pero no creo, porque esta casa no se usa en invierno. Lo más probable es que, como nadie sube a quitar la nieve del tejado, el peso haya debilitado el muro. Necesita que venga alguien a comprobarlo, o puede que se derrumbe mientras usted está en la cama.

Demonios, ¿por qué había pronunciado aquella palabra?, pensó al instante. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se volvieron a mirar la cama.

—Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Masen—. ¿A quién puedo llamar?

Ella todavía tenía curiosidad acerca del grueso libro que estaba al lado de la mecedora, y no tenía intención de salir de la habitación sin haber leído el título.

—Hank Maynard arregla chimeneas. Zebulon Stanley podría ocuparse de la carpintería y seguro que su mujer y su hijo vendrán a limpiar si no están demasiado ocupados en las casas de otros turistas. Son un poco raros, pero muy trabajadores.

—¿Turistas? ¿Es eso lo que soy? —su voz sonó divertida.

Ella no le prestó atención a la pregunta.

—¿Sabe qué tal están las cañerías?

—¿No va a comprobarlo? —le preguntó—. Usted es muy concienzuda.

Bella ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—El agua sabe un poco a metal, pero parece que los grifos funcionan.

Ella rodeó la mecedora con el pretexto de comprobar las ventanas. Los marcos estaban en buen estado, y los cristales estaban intactos. Le echó una mirada al libro, y después dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Ya ha terminado? —preguntó él en tono agradable.

—Sí. Le voy a escribir esos nombres y los números de teléfono. Seguro que tendrán tiempo de ayudarlo, porque la época de más trabajo del verano ya ha terminado. Me imagino que Vanessa Wolf podrá enviarle las facturas al propietario de la casa, sea quien sea —le dijo, y lo miró fijamente—. Debería buscar otra casa para alquilar, una más cómoda. Este lugar está en unas condiciones deplorables. Sería una tontería comprarlo.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero comprarlo? Bella sintió una oleada de alivio.

—¡Qué tonta soy! Nadie querría comprar esta casa...

—Excepto usted, obviamente. No se preocupe, Bella. No voy a quedarme. Recuperará su privacidad muy pronto.

Pero ella no se fiaba.

—Mientras tanto, no sé si este lugar es del todo seguro. Quizá debería plantearse alquilar la casa de los Wilson, o Black Point...

—Me gusta esta —dijo él, y se apartó del umbral para dejarla pasar. Tuvieron que rozarse en el espacio pequeño y oscuro, y a ella no le gustó. Contuvo la respiración hasta que se alejó de él. Ya se había sentado en la mesa y estaba escribiendo los nombres, cuando Masen se acercó por detrás a ella. Bella estaba muy concentrada en la lista y no le prestó atención hasta que él habló.

—¿Y qué le pasó a la chica de los Whitten?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Me imagino que se aburrió del lugar y se largó. Sólo porque hubiera un asesino hace mucho tiempo, no iba a ocurrir de nuevo. La mayoría de las chicas jóvenes necesitan más aventura de la que Colby puede ofrecer.

—¿Usted no?

—A mí no me interesa la aventura —dijo con la voz tranquila.

—¿Cuándo desapareció? ¿Antes o después de que el asesino saliera de la cárcel?

—Parece que está terriblemente interesado en viejos crímenes, señor Masen.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

—¿La suficiente como para estar leyendo un libro llamado _Enciclopedia de Asesinos en Serie_? —le soltó ella—. Es usted peor que mi madre.

—¿A su madre le gusta leer cosas sobre asesinos en serie? ¡Qué interesante!

—Antes leía muchos libros de crímenes reales. Ahora no lee nada —se levantó de la mesa—. Puede usted empezar con esos nombres. Si es que ha decidido quedarse.

—Oh, lo he decidido. Nada podría hacer que me marchara antes de estar listo.

No eran las mejores noticias que Bella había oído en su vida, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Tengo que volver al hotel —le dijo.

—Claro. Ha sido usted muy... buena vecina.

Bella no lo miró. Incómoda, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sintiendo su mirada. Se detuvo y le dijo:

—Yo no bebería el agua del grifo si fuera usted. Compre agua embotellada en Audley's. Creo que sacan el agua directamente del lago.

—No me importa que tenga un poco de hierro.

—Esa sería la menos grave de sus preocupaciones. No quiero pensar lo enfermo que se pondría si atrapara algo orgánico. Las bacterias son muy dañinas por aquí.

—¿Y por qué me cuesta creer que le importaría? —murmuró él.

—Si usted se quedara doblado en el baño estaría fuera del alcance de mi hermana, pero creo que yo tendría remordimientos de conciencia —le dijo en el tono de voz más frío que pudo.

—No es su hermana lo que me interesa.

Ella casi creyó que lo había entendido mal. Lo miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación, pero él ni siquiera pestañeó. Al final, ella se rindió a su propia cobardía y salió rápidamente de aquella casa.


	6. Chapter 6

6

El golpe lo despertó. La noche era muy oscura, y los suaves sonidos del lago habían ayudado a Cullen a dormirse profundamente, pero algo lo había despertado. Miró el reloj; era la una y media de la madrugada. Sabía que estaba solo en la casa, pero estaba seguro de que había oído un golpe en el piso de abajo.

Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó. Buscó los pantalones. Quienquiera que fuese, no se estaba esforzando mucho en pasar desapercibido, pero de todas formas se vistió todo lo silenciosamente que pudo para no asustarlo.

Desde luego, podría ser que simplemente uno de los ratones estuviera haciendo ruido; o un mapache entrometido. O incluso, que Dios lo ayudara, una mofeta.

Fue hacia la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, pero la casa no estaba hecha para ser sigiloso. El suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies. Se detuvo, esperando que al oírlo, el visitante inesperado saliera corriendo de la casa. Pero los golpes continuaron.

Alguien había encendido un par de luces. El salón estaba lleno de sombras cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, pero veía a alguien moviéndose en la cocina. Encendió la luz de golpe, pero el intruso no reaccionó.

Le tomó un momento reconocerla. La anciana loca de la casa de al lado había entrado en su casa, en su cocina, y estaba paseando por allí, canturreando, como si estuviera en su casa.

—Doña... —demonios, no se acordaba de su nombre—. ¿Renee?

Ella le echó una de aquellas miradas perdidas y lo desarmó. Llevaba una bata, y tenía los pies descalzos y llenos de barro.

—¡Hola! —dijo alegremente—. Estoy muy contenta de que haya vuelto a Colby. Lo he echado de menos.

Él sintió un escalofrío de terror que le recorría la espina dorsal, pero de repente se acordó de con quién estaba hablando.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí, Renee —la corrigió pacientemente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta. ¿Quieres helado?

—No, gracias —respondió. En realidad, no tenía helado—. ¿Estaba buscando algo en concreto?

—Oh, no. Solo pensé que te visitaría —dejó escapar un gritito de triunfo cuando abrió la nevera y encontró un refresco—. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No, no me importa —dijo él—. Pero ¿no cree que sus hijas van a preocuparse mucho?

—Hija —puntualizó ella amablemente mientras le alargaba un refresco al pasar a su lado, danzando—. La madre de Alice es esa desgraciada mujer con la que Morris se casó después de que yo lo dejara. No culpo a la chica por rebelarse contra Eloise, aunque en realidad eran buenos padres. Fue una tragedia que murieran, pero Alice se recuperó bastante bien. Solo querría que Bella no se preocupara tanto. Ella estará bien.

—¿Quién?

—Las dos —dijo Renee con firmeza—. No permitiré que sea de otra forma. Así que cuéntame, jovencito —y continuó con uno de sus rápidos cambios de conversación—, ¿por qué has venido aquí? Por los asesinatos, ¿verdad?

Se había sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás, con la bata y el camisón extendidos a su alrededor, dándole tiempo para pensar las respuestas.

—¿Qué asesinatos?

La risa de Renee rozó lo macabro.

—Sabes igual de bien que yo qué asesinatos. Tú lo viste.

—¿A quién?

—Al asesino —contestó ella, con la voz de una profesora de educación básica—. Tú lo viste.

—¿Por qué piensa que era un hombre?

—Semen.

Él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Perdón?

—Semen. Las chicas habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Las mujeres no producen semen —dijo, y sonrió dulcemente.

—No, no lo producen —convino él, fastidiado—. Renee, es medianoche. Realmente creo que debo acompañarla a casa.

—Oh, ¿serías tan amable? Estoy segura de que Bella estará preocupada por mí. Se preocupa mucho, la pobre. Necesita un hombre —lo miró de una forma especulativa—. Aunque no estoy segura de que valgas.

—Yo no me he ofrecido.

—No necesitas hacerlo —respondió Renee—. Eres un hombre inteligente, se ve con solo mirarte, y cualquier hombre inteligente sabría que mi Bella merece la pena el esfuerzo.

—¿Esfuerzo?

—Pero no creo que valgas. Quizá debiera irme.

Él intentó a toda costa seguir su línea de razonamiento.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque lo viste —le dijo con la voz áspera—. Y tendrá que matarte. Márchate.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién tendrá que matarme? —debería haber sabido que preguntarle no iba a servir de nada. Lo que decía parecía perfectamente razonable, sentada, a mitad de la noche, en bata y camisón con el pelo suelo; pero saltaba de un tema a otro como un colibrí probaba el néctar de las flores.

Renee se levantó, repentinamente majestuosa.

—Llévame a casa, jovencito. Se está haciendo muy tarde. Bella va a enfadarse mucho contigo por tenerme aquí durante tanto tiempo.

Cullen suspiró.

—Con suerte, su hija nunca sabrá que ha estado por ahí vagando de noche. Esperemos que esté durmiendo cuando llegue.

—No estaba vagando. Estaba haciendo una visita —se alisó la bata—. No deberías subestimarme. Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Él la miró a los ojos. Por un momento, pensó que había visto el intenso brillo de la inteligencia. ¿Sería que Renee no estaba tan «distraída» como la gente creía?

—Quizá sea verdad.

Era una mujer pequeña, mucho más pequeña que su exquisita hija, y la mirada que le echó fue casi coqueta.

—Te diría que te abotonaras la camisa, pero mejor no lo hagas, así distraerás a mi Bella con ese bonito pecho tuyo.

Demonios. Empezó a abotonarse la camisa. No se había vuelto a acordar del tatuaje, pero Renee no podía haberlo visto con la camisa puesta. La serpiente coleaba por encima de su cadera izquierda, normalmente escondida bajo la ropa, pero no llevaba cinturón y los vaqueros le colgaban más o menos a esa altura. Si se había movido, era posible que lo hubiera visto. Él era totalmente diferente del muchacho al que habían acusado de asesinato veinte años atrás, pero el tatuaje era exactamente igual.

Debería habérselo quitado. Pero Angela lo odiaba, y se había convertido en una cuestión de principios. Además, le tenía cierto cariño. Formaba parte de lo que él era, de lo que había sido, y no podía escaparse del pasado. No estaba seguro de estar del todo satisfecho con el hombre en que se había convertido, pero no estaba preparado para borrar al joven rebelde que iba dando tumbos por la vida con una simple sesión de láser. No hasta que hubiera encontrado las respuestas que buscaba.

Su vida siempre había estado marcada por la suerte, la buena y la mala. La mala le había situado en un mal momento en el lugar equivocado, con el cuerpo de una muchacha muerta entre los brazos, manchado de su sangre. La buena suerte había hecho que alguien de la oficina del fiscal estuviera tan seguro de su culpabilidad, que había sido descuidado hasta lo ridículo con el papeleo. Tan descuidado, de hecho, que Cullen se pasó tres años en la cárcel estudiando las leyes y se dio cuenta de que sería relativamente simple hacer que le levantaran la condena. Todo lo que tenían contra él era circunstancial, y la mayoría de las pruebas habían sido conseguidas ilegalmente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar al abogado apropiado. Le costó otros dos años, pero Bill Cragen había aceptado el caso con entusiasmo, y había acogido a Cullen bajo su ala cuando salió de la cárcel, sufragándole los estudios de derecho y apoyándolo cuando era un abogado novato. Alguien tan listo no debía malgastar su vida haciendo el vago por ahí, había dicho Bill. Además, ¿por qué no aprovechar todos esos años de estudio? Cuando Bill murió de cáncer, Cullen ya se había unido al despacho de su benefactor y se había comprometido con su hija, Angela. Robusto, íntegro, con una serpiente tatuada en la cadera y una noche negra escondida en el alma.

Renee se rió socarronamente.

—Probablemente ya habrá llamado a la policía. O al menos a ese simpático doctor. Quizá debería volver yo sola. No queremos que la gente piense nada malo.

Estuvo tentado de no acompañarla. La idea de caminar hacia esa casa y encontrarse allí a la policía le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, y no los que estaba buscando. Pero no podía dejar a la anciana sola por la noche, andando por el camino cubierto de maleza, tan cerca del lago. Era despiadado, pero todavía le quedaba algo de decencia. Tenía la certeza de que ella no estaba tan loca como pretendía, pero no podía arriesgarse.

—Un señor siempre acompaña a una señora hasta la puerta —dijo. Nadie se lo había enseñado nunca. Cullen se había criado prácticamente solo, y había aprendido modales de los libros y no de la práctica—. Además, no queremos que su hija se preocupe, ¿verdad?

Renee se colgó de su brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras andaban hacia el porche.

—Tú no la mataste, ¿a que no? —le preguntó con su vocecita dulce.

Ella debió de sentir el respingo. Había sido un reflejo delator.

—¿Quién?

—No me acuerdo. Solo sé que alguien fue asesinado. No creo que fuera Bella, pero nunca se puede estar seguro. No mataste a Bella, ¿verdad, jovencito?

Él no respondió. No había nada que pudiera decir, incluso si hubiera sabido la verdad.

Pero Renee no estaba esperando que la respondiese.

—Por supuesto que no lo hiciste, amor —le dijo, dándole palmaditas en el brazo para consolarlo—. ¿Crees que estaría caminando de noche contigo si fueras un asesino?

Él la miró. No estaba seguro de si estaba gastándoles a todos una broma o si estaba realmente senil.

No podía ser tan vieja si era la madre de Bella, pero era muy frágil. Él no estaba acostumbrado a fiarse de la gente. Quizá estuviera jugando un juego, o quizá no. Quizá su mente estuviera tan confundida que se fijaba en cosas que los demás no veían. O quizá le preguntaba a todo el mundo si eran asesinos.

Se metería en problemas si lo hacía, pensó con frialdad. Porque alguien las había matado de verdad, y a menos que hubiera sido él, el asesino podría actuar de nuevo.

Sus esperanzas de que Bella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su madre se había escapado habían sido vanas. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, y tuvo la impresión de que la veía de pie en el porche, mirando hacia la oscuridad de fuera. No había coches, excepto el de Bella.

—Yuju, cariño. ¡Ya he vuelto! —le gritó Renee con voz alegre—. Y espera a ver a quién traigo conmigo.

—Bueno, yo me vuelvo a mi casa —dijo Cullen, intentando librarse del brazo de Renee, repentinamente férreo—. Tu hija te ayudará si lo necesitas.

—No estoy segura de poder llegar a la casa yo sola —dijo Renee con la voz temblorosa—. Estoy muy, muy cansada.

Como si quisiera convencerlo, empezó a flaquear, y él no tuvo otro remedio que pasarle el brazo por el hombro y ayudarla a subir la suave loma que faltaba hasta llegar a la casa, maldiciendo mentalmente.

—¿Qué demonios ha hecho con mi madre? —Bella parecía un ángel vengador en el porche. Llevaba un camisón de encaje que parecía un vestido de novia del siglo diecinueve y tenía el pelo suelto. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo largo que lo tenía. Parecía suave y espeso contra a la luz que salía de la casa, y tuvo muchas ganas de acariciárselo. Estaba descalza, y llevaba un chal sobre los hombros.

—Traigo su oveja descarriada a casa —le dijo—. La he encontrado en mi cocina hace media hora.

—¿Y no cree que hubiera sido una buena idea llamarme y decirme dónde estaba antes de que me pusiera completamente frenética?

—No tengo su número, todavía no me han puesto el teléfono fijo y el móvil no tiene cobertura aquí, en el fin del mundo. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, no podía llamarla, aunque hubiera sido una buena idea. De esa manera, usted podría haber venido y habérsela llevado, en lugar de tenerme de acá para allá en mitad de la noche.

Renee recuperó sus fuerzas misteriosamente, y lo abandonó. Subió al porche con la energía de su hijastra.

—Me voy a la cama, Bella —dijo—. No me dejes dormir demasiado, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Oh, muchas, muchísimas cosas interesantes —respondió—. Y él no ha matado a nadie. Me lo ha dicho.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —preguntó Bella secamente, pero Renee ya se había metido en casa, canturreando alegremente.

—Yo. Me preguntó si yo era un asesino y le he respondido que no —debería marcharse, volver a la cama, pero por algún motivo quería quedarse a la luz de la luna, mirando a Bella con aquel ridículo camisón. Solo un momento.

Y por algún motivo, ella no desapareció dentro de la casa, detrás de su madre. Lo miraba cautelosamente, como si se hubiera cruzado con un oso, pero no se marchó.

—Me temo que es algo que le ha quedado de cuando todavía estaba... —obvió la palabra—. Le encanta leer libros de crímenes, ya sabe. Yo creía que ya no los leía, pero cuando fui a verla esta tarde, estaba con uno de los viejos. Probablemente ya no distingue la realidad de lo que está en las novelas.

—No es la clase de mundo de fantasía que yo elegiría —respondió él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, allí de pie, hablando con ella? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, porque Bella Davis no iba a ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Ni siquiera había conocido Colby hacía veinte años. Tenía que despedirse y alejarse de ella. De aquella inexplicable tentación.

—No, me gusta más el mío.

Aquello fue suficiente para desviarlo de su intención.

—¿Su mundo fantástico?

Ella hizo un gesto hacia la casa iluminada.

—Los valores tradicionales, simples, familiares. Flores, encajes y comida casera maravillosa, y todo como tiene que ser. No soy tonta, señor Masen. Sé perfectamente que estoy creando una realidad a mi medida, y no tiene nada que ver con el modo en que vive la mayoría de la gente. Pero da la casualidad de que yo lo prefiero así.

—¿Prefiere vivir en un mundo soñado?

—Los sueños son, normalmente, mucho mejores.

Se había levantando viento, y le pegaba el camisón largo al cuerpo. Un buen cuerpo, redondo y un poco rellenito. No pudo evitar notarlo. Una mujer anticuada con el pelo flotando alrededor de la cara por la brisa suave.

No era su tipo, se recordó a sí mismo, pero por un breve e irresistible momento deseó que sí lo fuera. Quiso ser de la clase de hombre que podría abrazar aquel tipo de vida, en vez de vivir siempre en la oscuridad. Deseó ser capaz de subir unos cuantos peldaños, levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla arriba, a una cama antigua, y quitarle aquel ridículo camisón de su cuerpo exuberante.

No iba a hacer semejante cosa; desechó el pensamiento rápidamente.

—Los sueños pueden convertirse en pesadillas y, además, no se pueden compartir.

—Parece que sabe más de tener pesadillas que de compartir sueños —respondió Bella.

Era una extraña conversación, pero no parecía que ella se diera cuenta. Se apagó una de las luces de la casa, y él supuso que por fin Renee había vuelto a la cama. La luna brillante bañaba las lomas cubiertas de césped con una suave luz. ¿Qué haría ella si se le acercaba? ¿Se daría la vuelta y echaría a correr?

Desde luego que lo haría. Y él no iba a acercarse, ponerle las manos en la piel y comprobar si era tan suave y fresca como pensaba. No iba a comprobar si sabía a miel y pan fresco. Incluso aunque quisiera. Hacía mucho tiempo que él había perdido la inocencia, y nunca había vuelto a encontrarla en una cama. Y por ilógico que le pareciera, tenía el presentimiento de que la cabeza dura de Bella Swan era, en el fondo, más inocente que un cordero.

Pero no estaba de humor para actuar como el lobo feroz, por mucho que le tentara.

—Debería dejarla dormir un poco —dijo, disponiéndose a volver a su casa.

—No puedo.

El tono de desesperación de su voz lo detuvo. Se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

—¿No puede qué?

—No puedo dormir —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, compungida—. No sé por qué, pero no puedo dormir. Demasiado preocupada, supongo. Llevo toda la noche dando vueltas por la cama.

Inocente, desde luego. Otra mujer, Angela, por ejemplo, habría dicho «pasa», simple y llanamente. «Claro, cariño, yo te cuidaré, te dejaré tan rendida que te quedarás dormida en un santiamén. Solo necesitas un hombre y un buen revolcón».

—Dicen que la preocupación es un residuo de la imaginación —«vete», se dijo él, «no te quedes aquí charlando a la luz de la luna».

—Entonces, yo tengo una imaginación demasiado activa, sin duda. ¿Le apetece una taza de café, o algo?

Cullen cerró los ojos de exasperación durante un momento. Quizá estaba equivocado, quizá la estuviera malinterpretando y hubiera dejado que su camisón virginal lo convenciera de que ella era algo que no era en realidad. Y quizá él no estuviera tan interesado en luchar contra la tentación, después de todo.

—Si bebe café a estas horas, no me extraña que no pueda dormir —dijo él—. ¿O era su sutil manera de pedirme que me fuera a la cama con usted?

«De acuerdo, es virgen». Reaccionó como si la hubiera abofeteado; se quedó estupefacta e indignada.

—Realmente, usted se hace ilusiones falsas, ¿no, señor Masen? —le respondió, con la voz helada—. No estoy interesada en el sexo —en el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras, se atascó y empezó a tartamudear—. No con usted, quiero decir. Con otro, quizá en otro momento. Soy perfectamente normal, pero no estoy interesada en lo más mínimo...

—No se enrede usted sola, Bella. Ya me imaginaba algo de eso, pero por la forma en que usted estaba comportándose creía que me había confundido. Déjeme que le dé una pista. No se quede en el porche en mitad de la noche, en camisón, sobre todo cuando la luz que viene de la casa hace que sea casi transparente, y no invite a hombres extraños a tomar café a las dos de la madrugada a menos que quiera algo más. La gente podría hacerse una idea equivocada.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se tragó las palabras. Bonita boca, pensó él, arrepintiéndose demasiado tarde. Muy bonita, desde luego.

—Adelante, dígalo —le dijo él—. Sabe que lo desea, y no me va a provocar ningún shock.

—Váyase al infierno —dijo ella sin ningún titubeo aquella vez. Estaba furiosa, y él se dijo que lamentaría haberla provocado.

—Volveré cuando esté dispuesta a decirlo —respondió. Si hubiera estado más cerca la hubiera besado solo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Solo para probar su boca.

Pero no había ido hasta allí a perder el tiempo ni a volver a la época victoriana. Así que, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el camino que conducía a su casa, casi esperándose que ella le tirara algo a la cabeza mientras se marchaba.

Oyó el portazo que ella dio al cerrar. Y no tuvo otro remedio que admitir que sentía mucho no estar al otro lado de la puerta, bebiendo su café, bebiendo su boca.

Reunió sus herramientas con el cuidado y la minuciosidad de un artesano. Estaba orgulloso de la variedad con que realizaba su trabajo. Era parte de su misión divina que se le había encargado: terminar su tarea en aquel mundo de pecado y de sexualidad desviada. No había matado dos veces de la misma manera, y había cientos de formas de acabar con la vida indeseable.

Había apuñalado, acuchillado, envenenado, había matado a golpes con sus propios puños, ahorcado y ahogado. Nunca de la misma forma, y por eso la policía no tenía modo de seguirle la pista. Los oficiales corruptos de la ley no tenían ni idea de cuántas mujeres habían muerto en sus manos, cuyas sucias vidas habían sido borradas antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de corromper a otro inocente.

Se le estaban acabando las ideas, y él era un hombre al que no le gustaba repetirse. Pensaba que había terminado la búsqueda, hasta que habían llegado las nuevas ocupantes de la vieja casa. Y él había sabido que tenía una nueva tarea.

Llamas, pensó. Un fuego purificador que limpiara el cuerpo, el alma y el espíritu. La vieja casa de los Cope ardería como una antorcha, y cuando llegaran los bomberos sería demasiado tarde. Nadie pensaría que la causa del incendio no había sido un cigarrillo de la joven prostituta. Y si otros morían… Siempre había bajas en una guerra santa.

Él rezaría por sus almas.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Alice abrió los ojos al sol deslumbrante de la mañana, maldiciendo. Era mucho antes del mediodía, y hacía un día lo suficientemente luminoso como para darle dolor de cabeza. Se había despertado por causa de un ruido; un zumbido insistente que venía del jardín. Buscó el tabaco por la mesilla de noche. Bella le había prohibido que fumara en la casa, así que Alice lo hacía siempre que podía. Pero sólo encontró un paquete vacío y arrugado.

Apartó las mantas y bajó los pies al suelo de madera brillante. Lo veía todo tan borroso como de costumbre. Sacó sus gafas del cajón, se las puso en la nariz y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cundo consiguió enfocar la habitación.

El horrible ruido cada vez era más intenso, y fue hacia la ventana para mirar qué era. Agarró una de las hojas para cerrarla, pero entonces vio al joven.

No llevaba camiseta y estaba trabajando con una sierra de podar. Durante un momento, se quedó mirándolo, hipnotizada por sus músculos, su piel bronceada y la fuerza controlada de sus movimientos, sin poder respirar.

Él debió de notar que lo observaban, porque miró hacia arriba; pero ella no pudo ver su cara bajo la sombra del casco protector que llevaba. Alice solo supo que la estaba mirando directamente mientras estaba en la ventana, con una camiseta, el pelo sin arreglar y las gafas colgando de la nariz.

Se retiró de un salto de la ventana justo cuando él paraba la sierra. Pero Alice no iba a acercarse a ningún ángulo de aquella ventana. No iba a permitir que nadie la viera con las gafas, y no podía quitárselas porque entonces no vería absolutamente nada.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el chico desgarbado y simple que podaba y cortaba el césped normalmente? No le interesaba para nada y ya había decidido que aquel sería un verano vacío. Sin ninguna duda, la razón por la que Bella la había arrastrado hasta allí era la total ausencia de chicos guapos. Era como si ella fuera una maníaca sexual, o algo así. A ella solo le gustaban los chicos guapos. Mucho.

Las cosas estaban mejorando, a juzgar por el torso del que estaba en el jardín. Si su cara estuviera a la altura de su cuerpo... Tenía amigas que le habían dicho que aquello no importaba, pero ella no estaba tan desesperada como para no apreciar una cara bonita.

Había veces que parecía que Bella contrataba a la gente más fea de Vermont para trabajar en el hotel. Aquella era la primera posibilidad decente que había visto en meses, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar sin echarle un vistazo. Quizá tuviera tabaco. De lo contrario, lo iba a pasar mal para conseguir un paquete de cigarrillos; Audley's era muy estricto a la hora de vendérselos a los menores de edad, y todavía no había conseguido a nadie que se los comprara normalmente. La gente juzgaba mucho en aquel pueblo. Era como si ninguno de ellos hubiera fumado cuando era joven. Incluso su perfecta hermana.

De todas formas, parecía que las cosas mejoraban. Pasó al lado de Bella, en el vestíbulo, de camino hacia la ducha, y fue la primera vez que no le lanzó un gruñido cuando su hermana le dijo «buenos días».

Quizá, solo quizá, Colby no sería tan horrible, después de todo. Quizá no necesitara escaparse.

Bella abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Renee estaba dormida, enredada entre las mantas, y su cara tenía una expresión muy joven. No era raro que después de su excursión nocturna estuviera exhausta.

¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, se habría marchado a Whitten House? Nunca había demostrado ningún interés en vagar por ahí; se limitaba a estar en la casa o en el porche, canturreando en voz baja.

Sería un absoluto desastre que su madre empezara a escaparse. Bella no podía pagar a alguien que la cuidara, y aunque podría pedírselo a Alice, cabía la posibilidad de que accediera de mala gana y después no cumpliera su palabra. Y Bella no podía soportar la idea de que su madre se perdiera en el bosque que rodeaba el lago.

Renee estaba roncando suavemente, casi ronroneando. Tenía una pila de libros bajo la cama, y uno abierto sobre la colcha. Bella no tuvo que mirarlo de cerca para saber que era una de esas morbosas historias sobre crímenes. La foto de la portada era inconfundible. Supuso que debía sentirse contenta. Era la primera vez durante meses que Renee había demostrado interés en algo. Incluso lo macabro y lúgubre era mejor que el mundo de sueños en el que flotaba.

Tendría que decírselo a Doc. El se pondría muy contento, porque siempre le estaba diciendo que Renee tenía que encontrar nuevas aficiones. En ese caso, simplemente había vuelto a una de las antiguas, pero al menos leía, usaba su mente para algo que no fuera mirar con expresión ausente al lago frío y claro.

Renee se estiró, murmurando algo en sueños, y Bella se volvió y cerró la puerta al salir, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Al menos, mientras dormía Renee estaba a salvo. Pero después de la escapada de la noche anterior, Bella dudaba que ella misma pudiera volver a dormir tranquila.

Salió al porche con una taza de café y se sentó en la barandilla a mirar el lago. Había un pescador, y cerca de Whitten House unos cisnes se deslizaban majestuosamente por la superficie del agua. Por el momento, todo estaba calmado y silencioso; Renee estaba a salvo en su cama e incluso Alice había sido amable aquella mañana, un cambio muy bienvenido. Podía tomarse el café tranquilamente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las esencias del aire y los sonidos la envolvieran. Y entonces volvió a abrirlos de repente, cuando se dio cuenta del libro que estaba leyendo Renee.

Asesinato en Northeast Stanleydom. Un recuento de los asesinatos de Colby, por un famoso escritor del género. Bella no se había molestado en leerlo; Doc y otras personas de la ciudad lo despreciaban como una porquería macabra y llena de imprecisiones. Evidentemente, Renee no tenía tantos reparos.

Sin embargo, le resultaba extraño. Cuando su madre había empezado a perder la cabeza, poco después de llegar a Colby, Bella había entrado en su habitación y había tomado ese libro de entre todos los que tenía, para leerlo, hasta que Doc le había dicho que no se molestara. Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera saber, él se la diría, sin la emoción, el melodrama y la prosa recargada. Así que Bella había tirado el libro a la basura, y creía que lo habrían incinerado en el vertedero con todo lo demás.

Así que, ¿por qué estaba otra vez en posesión de Renee? ¿Cómo podía haberlo recuperado, cuando solo se preocupaba de sus necesidades físicas y de poco más?

Debería dejar el café y colarse en la habitación de su madre para robarle el libro. Renee no lo echaría de menos, probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que lo que se contaba allí había ocurrido en aquella misma casa y en aquella misma ciudad. Y si lo sabía, sería solo en un nivel inconsciente.

Quizá el supuesto señor Masen se lo había dado. Bella no podía deshacerse de la firme creencia de que no era quien decía ser. Ningún turista se encerraba entre los muros de una casa en ruinas, en medio de ninguna parte, por muy bella que fuera. Colby y Still Lake eran lugares poco conocidos, y casi todo el mundo que acababa allí podía relacionar su llegada con un lugareño. El señor Masen había aparecido de la nada, y no se fiaba de él.

Seguía pensando que era periodista y estaba escribiendo algo sobre los asesinatos. Y estaría haciéndole a Renee infinidad de preguntas, confundiéndola aún más, y enviándola a un mundo de ficción, lleno de asesinos en serie y víctimas inocentes. Tenía que hablar con él. Le ordenaría que dejara a su madre en paz. Renee ya tenía suficientes problemas.

Haría unas galletas de jengibre y se las llevaría. Se sentarían en su porche y le diría amablemente que se alejara de su vulnerable madre. Y al mismo tiempo, quizá pudiera averiguar quién era y qué estaba haciendo allí.

Por Dios, era como si estuviera asustada de aquel hombre de verdad. Ella no dejaba que la gente la intimidase, y si el señor alto, moreno y misterioso quería permanecer distante, estupendo. Siempre y cuando dejara en paz a su familia se llevarían bien. Se enfrentaría a él, quisiera o no quisiera, aunque la asustara. Por algún motivo, encontraba la situación extrañamente irresistible, y no quería pensar por qué necesitaba desafiar a un león en su guarida. Parecía que a los treinta había adquirido gusto por los leones.

Los habitantes de Vermont madrugaban mucho y empezaban a trabajar a unas horas obscenas. Cullen no había dormido bien. Había estado recordando los pies descalzos de Bella y su ridículo camisón. Había conseguido desechar el pensamiento de madrugada, pero solo había dormido un par de horas cuando lo despertó el ruido de una sierra mecánica.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y gruñó. Debería cerrar la ventana, pero para eso tenía que levantarse. Así que cerró los ojos y la mente y se quedó dormido.

Pero al rato, unos poderosos golpes en la puerta de abajo lo despertaron de nuevo, y rápidamente saltó de la cama. Intentó no pensar en que aquellos golpes imperiosos parecían los de la policía. No tenía nada que decirle a la policía desde hacía muchos años. Era abogado, por Dios Santo, y nunca había traspasado los límites de la ley. Tenía como lema en la vida conseguir las cosas respetando el sistema legal que le había confinado en una prisión de alta seguridad durante cinco años por un crimen que no había cometido.

Cuando llegó abajo, miró a través de las cortinas de encaje y vio a varias personas esperando en el porche. Abrió con un gruñido.

Por un momento creyó que eran unos fanáticos religiosos que iban de casa en casa en misión para el Señor. El hombre alto que estaba al frente de la delegación parecía Abraham Lincoln pero sin sentido del humor; tenía un rostro largo y estrecho, un gesto de desaprobación, los ojos oscuros y una barba gris. Si le decía algo sobre la salvación de su alma, se iba a enfadar mucho.

—¿Es usted el señor Masen? —la pregunta sonó seca, formulada con la entonación propia del acento de Vermont.

—Sí. ¿Quién lo pregunta? —él podía ser tan antipático como su repentino visitante. Había también una mujer mayor a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos tenía una Biblia en la mano, así que posiblemente se hubiera precipitado en sus conclusiones. Había alguien más detrás de ellos.

—Zebulon Stanley —dijo el hombre—. Esta es mi esposa y este es mi hijo. Vanessa Wolf nos ha mandado para trabajar en la casa. Parece que usted tenía varias quejas.

Demonios. No estaba seguro de si quería que la gente del pueblo anduviera rondando por allí. Y entonces, su cerebro reaccionó. Zeb Stanley era el padre de una de las chicas asesinadas. Había sido testigo en su juicio, y todo lo que había testificado había sido de oídas; sin embargo, le había hecho mucho daño. Recordaba a la hija del matrimonio, también. Jessica Stanley se había rebelado contra las estrictas creencias religiosas de sus padres y se había acostado con todo lo que tuviera pantalones. Habían pasado un par de noches juntos, pero la chica era demasiado voraz incluso para su fuerte apetito sexual, y él se había enredado con Tanya. A Jessica no le había hecho ninguna gracia, e incluso su padre se había enterado de que habían acabado mal. Y así lo testificó en el juicio.

Fue veinte años atrás, y Cullen ni siquiera había reconocido al hombre. Tendría unos sesenta años, y el aspecto curtido y sin edad de trabajar largas horas al sol, manteniéndose a flote por una fe inquebrantable en la separación entre el bien y el mal. No había ninguna posibilidad de que Zeb Stanley lo reconociera, pero incluso así dudó.

—¿Nos va a dejar trabajar? —preguntó Stanley con impaciencia—. Hemos esperado hasta una hora decente para venir, pero el tiempo vuela.

Cullen miró la hora. Había cambiado el Rolex por un Timex barato como parte de su tapadera. Zebulon Stanley consideraba las ocho en punto de la mañana una hora decente.

Les abrió la puerta. Si tuviera algo de sentido común, les habría dado cualquier excusa y les habría dicho que se marcharan. Pero aquella era una buena oportunidad. Aquellas personas que habían aparecido en la puerta de su casa estaban íntimamente relacionadas con los asesinatos; eran los únicos familiares que todavía vivían en Colby. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar semejante ofrecimiento de los dioses?

Zebulon Stanley pasó al salón con una vieja caja de herramientas en la mano. Su mujer se escurrió dentro con la cabeza baja, con un vestido muy gastado y un delantal igualmente viejo, pero inmaculado y almidonado.

—Tú empieza en la cocina, Addy —ordenó Zebulon—. Perley y yo veremos lo que pasa en el tejado. La señora Wolf dice que podrían ser humedades —lo explicó como si fuera una de las plagas de Egipto.

Cullen no se molestó en explicarles nada. Había pasado el último verano de su vida antes de que lo encarcelaran haciendo de carpintero para Peggy Cope, y sabía distinguir un martillo de otro. También sabía perfectamente lo que era una humedad. Aquella no la podría arreglar ningún carpintero, por muy bueno que fuera, en un solo día.

Durante su primer año de cárcel también había trabajado en la carpintería. Una vez había sido bueno, muy bueno. Le había hecho una mesa para comer en el jardín y un cenador a Peggy justo antes de que lo arrestaran, y aquellas habían sido dos de sus mejores piezas. El día en que salió de la cárcel dejó de trabajar la madera y nunca volvió a tomar una herramienta. Era parte de la pesadilla que había sido su vida.

Algunas veces lo echaba de menos. Desde que había empezado a vivir en la destartalada Whitten House, se moría por arreglar cosas; cambiar un alféizar podrido, poner cristales nuevos en las ventanas antes de que se cayeran de viejos... Sin embargo, no había tocado nada. Podía contratar a gente para que lo hiciera y no tenía por qué trabajar él mismo. Y no quería recordar al chico que disfrutaba manejando una herramienta.

—Como quiera —le dijo. El hijo de Zeb entró en la casa. Tendría unos treinta y cinco años, con una expresión tan sombría como la de su padre, aunque ni la mitad de listo—. Pero no entren en mi dormitorio todavía. Tengo las cosas de mi trabajo esparcidas y no quiero que nadie las toque.

—No estamos interesados en su trabajo —respondió Zeb—. Estamos aquí solo para arreglar la casa. Y usted manténganse alejado de mi mujer.

En aquel momento, Addy se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. La mujer tendría unos sesenta años y parecía un saco de patatas, con el pelo gris recogido con pequeños pasadores.

—Intentaré resistir la tentación —respondió Cullen secamente.

Pero Zebulon Stanley no era de los que se tomaban las cosas con humor.

—Yo me encargaré de que lo consiga.

La mujer dio un salto enorme hacia atrás cuando él entró en la cocina. Estaba fregando el hule de la mesa, y se quedó mirándolo como si viniera del propio infierno. O como si fuera el hombre que había matado a su hija.

Él no tenía ni idea de si ella había estado en el juicio. No tenía gafas graduadas en aquel momento, y por lo que él sabía, era posible que Addy Stanley hubiera estado allí, sentada, memorizando sus rasgos y grabándoselos en el alma con un odio visceral.

Parecía demasiado abatida como para hacer nada que requiriera energía. Volvió a fregar el hule mientras él ponía la cafetera en el fuego para hacerse un café.

—Va a necesitar un hule nuevo —murmuró en una voz tan baja que casi no pudo oírla.

—¿Todavía se venden hules? —preguntó él, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar agradable.

Ella no miró hacia arriba.

—Sí, en Audley's. Audley's vende de todo.

—¿Incluso una vida nueva? —murmuró él para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo? —entonces ella levantó la cabeza—. Soy muy dura de oído.

—Estaba hablando conmigo mismo —respondió él, y se apoyó contra el fregadero para mirar cómo brillaba el lago entre los árboles.

Parecía que todo era idílico, como si nunca hubiera tenido en brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado de su novia asesinada. Mirarlo no le traía recuerdos amargos de muerte y desesperación; curiosamente, tenía un efecto tranquilizador para él. Pero todavía no se había planteado nadar en sus aguas.

Miró otra vez a la mujeruca tímida, intentando recordar todo lo que sabía de la familia Stanley. Habían vivido en Colby desde mil setecientos, pero la saga había disminuido mucho durante el siglo veinte.

—¿Viven aquí desde hace mucho? —le preguntó con pretendida indiferencia.

—Mi marido ha dicho que no hablase con usted —farfulló la mujer mientras seguía frotando. El hule se rajó bajó su enérgico tratamiento, y ella dejó escapar un gemido lleno de pesadumbre.

—No hay nada malo en charlar, señora Stanley —le dijo—. Y no se preocupe por el mantel. Tal y como ha dicho usted, hay que cambiarlo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos tan llenos de pena que Cullen se sintió avergonzado. Solo durante un instante.

—Yo no hablo con extraños, señor Masen. No confío en ellos. He vivido en Colby toda mi vida, y conozco a todo el mundo al que necesito conocer.

—Sí, señora —dijo él humildemente.

El café ya estaba listo y se sirvió una taza. Aquella mujer era un hueso duro de roer, y no tenía esperanzas de llegar muy lejos. Debería irse a tomar el café al porche, a disfrutar de la relativa calma, a pesar del martilleo que había comenzado en el interior de la casa y del sonido de la sierra de la casa de al lado.

Lo intentó una vez más.

—Es muy bueno su hijo, señora Stanley —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Debe de ser muy agradable tener a los hijos cerca de casa mientras crecen. ¿Tiene más hijos?

La reacción de la mujer le recordó lo canalla que era. Su rostro cansado se arrugó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Es el único con el que fuimos bendecidos —respondió.

No podía seguir presionándola. Siempre se había dicho que era despiadado en los juicios. Podía destruir a un testigo en cuestión de minutos, no importaba lo cuidadosamente que hubieran sido instruidos o lo convencidos que estuvieran de su propia verdad. Pero no podía hacerlo con una anciana agotada que ya había sufrido suficiente. No era tan desgraciado, al menos en aquella preciosa mañana de agosto. Quizá más tarde.

Mientras, se aseguraría de que cualquier cosa que pudiera incriminarle en su dormitorio estuviera guardada, por si acaso a Stanley o a su hijo se les ocurría pasearse por allí. No sería inteligente dejar que encontraran un montón de libros sobre crímenes, y en particular algunos sobre los crímenes de Colby.

Dejó la taza sobre el poste de la escalera y subió los peldaños de dos en dos.

Por un segundo creyó que no había nadie en el piso de arriba, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero después vio a Perley Stanley en mitad de la habitación, hojeando el cuaderno que Cullen había dejado sobre la cama, con expresión confundida.

«Demonios», pensó Cullen. Estoy acabado. Y carraspeó, estrujándose el cerebro en busca de una explicación verosímil.


	8. Chapter 8

8

**EPOV**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Cullen, y el hombre se puso de color grana y dejó el cuaderno otra vez sobre la cama.

—No q... quería molestarlo —tartamudeó el chico—. Solo estaba mirando las goteras de al lado de la chimenea, como mi padre me ha dicho.

—¿Leyendo mis anotaciones?

—No puedo —articuló él.

—¿No puedes qué?

—No sé leer —dijo lentamente—. Supongo que no es para mí. Padre dice que no me hace falta. Sé escribir mi nombre.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Cullen, suavemente.

Cruzó la habitación y tomó el cuaderno. Estaba abierto en la página de la lista que había escrito el día anterior. Perley Stanley se había quedado impertérrito, y Cullen no tuvo más remedio que creerlo. Si hubiera entendido lo que ponía en aquella página, no tendría aquella expresión vacía y plácida en la cara.

Ya había molestado a su madre, una mujer abatida y cansada, pensó Cullen. ¿Por qué no intentarlo con su hijo, un disminuido mental? Solo para poder sentirse completamente bien en aquella mañana de verano.

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí, Perley? —¿qué clase de nombre era Perley?, pensó Cullen. Aquel hombre niño, alto y desgarbado, no parecía exactamente una perla.

Perley se acercó a la chimenea y golpeó la tarima con el destornillador, para ver si estaba podrida.

—Está bien —murmuró él—. Aunque un poco solitario desde que Jessica se fue.

«No debería ser tan fácil», pensó Cullen. Se acercó a la cómoda, fingiendo que buscaba por los cajones.

—¿Quién es Jessica?

—Mi hermana. Era muy guapa. Se fue hace mucho tiempo. Satán se la llevó.

—¿Satán?

—Padre dice que era una pecadora. No podemos pronunciar su nombre nunca más. Pero yo la echo de menos. Ella siempre le gritaba a padre cuando me pegaba. Hacía que parara. Pero cuando ella se fue, padre se salvó y dejó el alcohol y ya no usó más el cinturón conmigo, ni con madre tampoco. Así que creo que las cosas van bien. Jessica era tan guapa como una fotografía.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

Perley había dejado de apuñalar el suelo y estaba atacando el techo de alrededor de la chimenea. Más tarde o más temprano llegaría a la mancha que había un poco más allá, pero Cullen no tenía prisa por decírselo.

—Ya se lo he dicho, Satán se la llevó —dijo Perley con gran paciencia—. Madre dijo que Dios quería otro ángel en el cielo, pero padre dijo que fue Satán, y padre siempre tiene razón. De todas formas, me pregunto si Satán no tenía suficiente compañía con las otras.

Bingo.

—¿Las otras? —preguntó Cullen rápidamente.

—Se supone que no debo hablar de ello —murmuró Perley —. Fue hace mucho tiempo, y no tuvimos nada que ver. Padre dice que no es asunto de nadie —siguió apuñalando la madera con movimientos fijos y metódicos.

¿Era Jessica la que había muerto apuñalada? Cullen observó con una especie de fascinación morbosa cómo el destornillador se hundía rítmicamente.

—Parece una historia muy triste —dijo Cullen en tono evasivo.

—Algunas veces voy a su tumba. Padre me pega cuando me descubre, incluso sin la bebida, así que voy cuando está fuera, trabajando. No soy el único que va allí. «Él» también va.

-¿Él? ¿Tu padre?

Perley sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Satán. Visita las tumbas de las chicas y les lleva flores. Estaba muy triste por tener que llevárselas, yo lo sé. Deja flores en otras tumbas, también. Por eso sé a cuáles se ha llevado el Todopoderoso y a cuáles Satán.

Cullen se las arregló para que no se notase el nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Así que alguien deja flores en las tumbas de las tres chicas asesinadas?

Perley no dejaba de acuchillar, ni se detuvo a preguntarse cómo era posible que un extraño supiera que habían sido tres.

—Más de tres. Se las llevó —dijo el chico—. Yo no he dicho que las matara. Y pone flores en sus tumbas. En todas. Cerca del lago, en el pueblo. Yo lo he visto allí a veces, de madrugada, cuando él cree que no hay nadie.

Cullen sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo es?

Por fin, Perley clavó el destornillador en la madera podrida del techo, y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Lo encontré. ¡Padre, he encontrado lo podrido!

—¡Voy, hijo! —Zeb Stanley empezó a subir las escaleras, y Cullen no podía dejar que lo sorprendiera interrogando a su hijo deficiente. Pero tampoco podía marcharse sin conseguir la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Cómo es Satán, Perley? —le preguntó de nuevo.

Perley volvió su cara inocente hacia él.

—Como Dios, pero diferente.

Estupendo, pensó Cullen, forzando una sonrisa mientras apartaba a toda prisa los libros y los papeles de la cama antes de que Zebulon Stanley entrara en la habitación.

—¿Estás molestando al señor Masen, hijo? —le preguntó, lanzándoles una mirada de sospecha—. Te dije que vinieras aquí a trabajar, no a parlotear.

—No, padre —respondió Perley, bajando la cabeza—. Solo le estaba contando unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

Cullen tragó saliva, anticipando el desastre.

—Estábamos hablando sobre pesca. Quería saber cuál es el mejor sitio para pescar truchas, y se lo he dicho —Perley tenía una expresión tan candida como un cachorro de perro. Podía ser simple, pero mentía con la habilidad de un experto.

—Hace falta algo más que estar en un buen lugar para pescar una trucha —murmuró Zeb, dejando claro que pensaba que Cullen no tenía derecho a hacer aquello—. Un hombre no debería pescar algo que luego no pueda preparar para comer, y no creo que usted sepa preparar una trucha, ¿verdad? —su desprecio era casi cordial.

En realidad, Cullen había pescado muchas truchas durante el verano que había pasado allí, y era muy hábil limpiándolas y cocinándolas.

—Solo era una idea —dijo—. Probablemente no lo intentaré, de todas formas.

—Es demasiado trabajo, estando de vacaciones —dijo Zebulon, con una risa de desprecio que no pudo disimular—. Dejaremos de molestarle tan pronto como podamos. Mientras, le agradecería que dejara de hablar con mi hijo. No es muy despierto, y no puede concentrarse en su trabajo si alguien está protestando a su alrededor.

La advertencia de Zebulon Stanley había sido muy clara, y Cullen asintió ligeramente.

—No más protestas —dijo—. Quizá me vaya ahora. Voy a buscar algún sitio donde comer.

—Village Diner, en Waybury —le dijo Zeb, sugiriéndole que fuera al pueblo de al lado.

—Quizá me lleve la comida y vaya a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Me interesan mucho los cementerios —lo dijo deliberadamente, para ver si Zeb reaccionaba.

Había subestimado al hombre. Perley se agobió, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Haga lo que quiera. No puedo entender qué es lo que le interesa a un hombre de un montón de tumbas, pero muchos lo encuentran atrayente. Tenga cuidado.

—¿Cuidado?

—El que está en la carretera del lago es algo cenagoso por los bordes, y seguro que esa cascarria de coche que tiene tendría dificultades para salir del barro. No querría que se quedara atascado.

«Seguro que no», pensó Cullen.

—Muchas gracias por avisarme.

—No cuesta ningún trabajo tener un poco de cuidado —dijo Zeb fríamente—. Usted tómese su tiempo, y nosotros habremos terminado a las tres, por hoy.

Ni siquiera eran las ocho y media de la mañana, lo cual le presagiaba un día largo y vacío. Pero Cullen no podía objetar nada. No podía ir al hotel, tampoco; estaría lleno de gente, y además Bella no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Y había tres o cuatro viejos cementerios en el pueblo, así que encontrar las tumbas de las chicas asesinadas le llevaría unas horas. Especialmente, si eso incluía buscar tumbas de víctimas que no conocía.

Los dos Stanley le estaban mirando. Claramente estaban esperando a que se fuera.

—¿Me puedo afeitar primero? —dijo, sin preocuparse de disimular el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—Si se da prisa... Tengo trabajo que hacer en el baño.

Cullen se las arregló para tardar casi una hora en ducharse y afeitarse, una venganza insignificante que, sin embargo, le hizo sentirse muy bien. Cuando bajó a la cocina, Addy Stanley estaba barriendo el porche trasero, y ni siquiera lo miró mientras se llenaba un termo de café. Quizá era sorda.

Él no lo creía.

Tomó las llaves y fue hacia la puerta principal; allí se detuvo bruscamente.

Bella Swan estaba en el porche, con un plato de galletas en la mano y una expresión de cautela en el rostro, aunque agradable.

Cullen se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

—¿Qué es esto?

Él la asustó. Le resultaba fascinante lo fácil que era ponerla nerviosa, y le venía muy bien. Bella Swan no le parecía el tipo de persona que respondía a los encantos o a la seducción, armas que él manejaba con sublime facilidad. Ella no confiaba en él, de todas formas. Y él no podía deshacerse de la idea de que Bella escondía algo.

Era demasiado joven como para recordar los asesinatos por los medios de comunicación. Tendría como mucho treinta años, y solo llevaba en Colby unos meses. No había tenido tiempo suficiente como para que su vida escondiera secretos en aquel pueblo. Solo los que ella hubiera traído consigo.

No sabía nada acerca de ella, aparte del hecho de que él no le cayera muy bien. En circunstancias normales eso no le habría molestado mucho, pero no podía pasar por alto ninguna cosa inusual mientras estuviera allí. Así que esbozó una sonrisa vaga de depredador para ver cómo ella se retorcía.

—Le he traído unas galletas —dijo ella casi sin aliento.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué?

—Para agradecerle que trajera a mi madre a casa.

—No podía dejarla vagando por ahí a esas horas.

—Pues usted me parece el tipo de hombre que haría exactamente eso.

Él no pestañeó. Ella se había quitado el guante blanco y le había dado un golpe bajo. Y él estaba más que deseoso de unirse a la pelea.

—Así que esto no era una visita social —le dijo—. ¿Le importaría decirme a qué ha venido, realmente?

Desde la casa se oyó un ruido, como si a Addy se le hubiera caído algo de las manos. Él no se molestó en darse la vuelta a mirar, pero Bella palideció.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Vanessa Wolf envió a la gente que usted me recomendó para el mantenimiento. No ha contestado mi pregunta. ¿Para qué ha venido?

—Quiero hablar con usted.

—Muy bien. No podemos hablar aquí, hay demasiado lío. Me iba a dar un paseo en coche; si quiere puede venir conmigo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer...

—¿Quiere hablar conmigo o no?

Ella dudó un instante.

—Bueno. ¿Dónde dejo las galletas?

—Tráigalas. Todavía no he desayunado.

Cuando echó a andar y pasó por delante de ella, notó con una mezcla de amargura y diversión cómo se apartaba de su camino lo justo para asegurarse de que no se acercara demasiado a ella. Parecía que tenía miedo de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo trataba como si fuera un leproso; desde que había salido de la cárcel. No era una sensación agradable.

De todas formas, lo siguió unos cuantos pasos detrás, y cuando vio el Jaguar se acercó. Él estaba preparado para que reaccionara de una forma cáustica. Casi nadie entendía su apego hacia aquel coche. Era muy antiguo, pero corría mucho. Lo mantenía en muy buenas condiciones, y el interior estaba perfecto, desde la tapicería de cuero nueva hasta el salpicadero inmaculado. Lo único que estaba en mal estado era el exterior, bastante oxidado y con abolladuras.

Él fue hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió con gestos exagerados.

—Seguramente no es a lo que usted está acostumbrada, pero tendrá que conformarse. Su carruaje la aguarda, señora.

Ella se aproximó con cautela, como si estuviera esperando que saltaran arañas hacia ella. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz tenía un tono reverencial inesperado.

—Es un XJ6 —dijo suavemente, con la voz ronca—. ¿De qué año, del 74 o del 75?

—Del 74 —respondió él, asombrado.

—Es precioso —respondió ella, extasiada. Le entregó el plato de las galletas y se deslizó sobre el cuero del asiento como un ángel entrando en el Cielo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente—. Incluso huele bien.

Él no se movió. Tan solo la miró fijamente. Angela siempre había odiado su coche, y había insistido en que se llevara el Mercedes. Sin embargo, en el último minuto había decidido llevarse el Jaguar. Era más discreto y quería una excusa para sacarlo a la autopista y comprobar de lo que era capaz después de todo el trabajo y dinero que había invertido en él.

No quería que una mujer floreada y suave tuviera un orgasmo al entrar en él. Sobre todo, cuando él sospechaba que Bella Swan no había tenido un orgasmo en su vida.

Abrió la boca para sugerir que se llevaran el coche de ella, pero la cerró de nuevo. Así que le gustaba su coche. Evidentemente había una cosa en ella que la hacía recomendable. Tomó una de las galletas de jengibre y se la metió en la boca. Más de una cosa que la hacía recomendable, se corrigió a sí mismo.

Tenía las piernas largas bajo la falda de flores. Él cerró la puerta, sintiéndose como un lacayo. Bella se había acomodado en el asiento como un gato en su manta. Se preguntó si estaría ronroneando.

Cuando entró en el coche, ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Cullen no sabía si se habría quedado dormida. El cuero era suave, pero no tan suave. La miró fijamente durante un instante tan largo que ella abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada. Tenía una expresión soñadora, como alguien que estaba en mitad de un encuentro amoroso, y él se dio cuenta de que se estaba excitando con solo mirarla. Nunca se había acostado con nadie en el asiento trasero de aquel coche, pero Bella se merecía aquel privilegio.

Intentó romper el encanto erótico.

—Es solo un coche —le dijo, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de aquello.

—Sabe tan bien como yo que es mucho más que un coche —de repente frunció el ceño—. ¿Tiene más clásicos? Supongo que los colecciona y tiene a alguien que se los arregla y los cuida...

—Nadie toca este coche más que yo. Y es el único que tengo. Tengo otro coche nuevo para ir de un sitio a otro, pero este es... —quiso decirle la verdad. Que era lo que más quería en el mundo, más que a ningún ser humano que nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino—mi hobby —terminó la frase de forma menos vehemente de lo que había pensado.

Ella deslizó la palma de la mano sobre el asiento, y él se la imaginó haciéndolo sobre su piel. Estaría gloriosa, con el pelo extendido sobre el cuero de la parte de atrás. Y si no dejaba de pensar en aquello iba a tener que ponerse el plato de galletas en el regazo para ocultar la condición en que se encontraba.

—Es... —de repente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó de acariciar el cuero y se puso muy derecha, intentando disipar el erotismo—. Es muy bonito —dijo, y le quitó las galletas.

Él arrancó el coche y escuchó el sonido ronco del motor con un placer ansioso. Dio marcha atrás para salir del camino, estrecho y cubierto de maleza, con sumo cuidado.

—Ni lo piense —murmuró.

—¿Pensar qué? —ella mordió una de las galletitas. La rompió con sus dientes blanquísimos y dejó que el sabor se extendiera por su lengua y su boca generosa. «Dios, tengo que dejar de pensar en el sexo», se dijo Cullen.

—No voy a dejar que conduzca este coche; no me importa cuánto lo aprecie. Nadie lo conduce, excepto yo. Tiene demasiada potencia para la mayoría de la gente, y además, seguro que usted no sabe ni siquiera conducir con palanca de cambios.

—Me gusta conducir con marchas —dijo ella, con la voz sombría.

—¿De verdad? No me parece que tenga usted mucha práctica —murmuró él—. Me da la impresión de que se ha pasado la vida conduciendo coches automáticos.

No tenía ni idea de si ella sabía que estaban hablando de sexo. Si lo sabía, lo estaba pasando por alto, y aquello lo excitaba aún más.

—No creo que mi experiencia conduciendo sea de su incumbencia.

Quizá no lo ignorara, después de todo.

—Podría hacer que lo fuera —contestó él en voz baja y seductora—. Yo podría ponerla a prueba, ver cómo reacciona en los baches, y cómo corre en los lugares planos y extensos. Si cambia de marchas suavemente, y si disminuye la velocidad con mucho ruido o con un ronroneo.

—¡Ya basta! No quiero hablar con usted sobre coches —le cortó ella con voz severa.

—¿Es de eso de lo que estamos hablando?

—¿Y de qué si no?

—Yo creía que estábamos hablando de sexo.

—Ni hablar —contestó ella. Ya estaban en la carretera que rodeaba el lago, y el Jaguar marchaba con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está usted aquí? No será por mi encantadora compañía —dijo él.

Ella jugueteó con el cinturón de seguridad. Acarició otra vez la superficie del asiento y se recostó.

—Si estuviera buscando una compañía encantadora no estaría con usted. Sé quién es y por qué está aquí, señor Masen —entonó el apellido con sarcasmo—. Y quiero que se mantenga alejado de mi familia.


	9. Chapter 9

9

BPOV

No reaccionó de la forma que ella esperaba. Pero el supuesto señor Masen no era nunca como ella pensaba. No protestó, no se enfadó, lo único que hizo fue pestañear.

—Muy bien. ¿Quién soy? —preguntó en tono razonable.

El coche vibraba bajo ella con un sonido de terciopelo, y lo que más deseaba era cerrar los ojos, apoyarse en el respaldo y absorber todas las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Estaba claro que aquel hombre tenía muchas facetas ocultas, si poseía un coche como aquel. Pero incluso aquello no le hacía menos peligroso que una serpiente.

—Sabe tan bien como yo que es un periodista y que está investigando sobre los crímenes —se concentró en hacer pequeños pliegues con la tela de su jersey de flores—. La gente como usted no tiene compasión por las víctimas. ¿Por qué quiere ahondar en el dolor de otras personas?

Él no se molestó en negarlo.

—Creo que las víctimas ya no sufren.

—Las tres chicas no fueron las únicas víctimas. Sus familias y la ciudad entera sufrieron por ello —no pudo disimular la ira que había en su voz.

—Ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando ocurrió. ¿Por qué le importa tanto?

—¿Cómo sabía que yo no estaba aquí? —le preguntó ella con desconfianza.

—Si yo fuera periodista habría hecho mi trabajo y habría averiguado quién vivía aquí entonces y quién continúa viviendo, para poder interrogarlos. De hecho, usted me dijo que se acababa de mudar hace unos meses, ¿o es que se le había olvidado?

Ella no recordaba habérselo dicho, pero eso no probaba nada.

—Eso no significa que yo no veraneara aquí. Podría recordarlo todo perfectamente.

—En aquel tiempo no tendría más de diez años —dijo él—. Y no estaba aquí cuando ocurrió. No malgaste su tiempo intentando convencerme de lo contrario.

—Entonces, ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí? —insistió ella.

—Creía que ya se lo habría imaginado. Soy un periodista que está investigando sobre un crimen muy antiguo. Aunque no entiendo muy bien qué interés podría tener un periodista en un crimen antiguo.

La convicción de Bella empezó a resquebrajarse.

—Es un crimen sin resolver. A la gente le fascinan ese tipo de crímenes. Además, tiene todos los ingredientes: sexo, drogas y muerte.

—A la gente, normalmente, le gustan la fama y el dinero en una historia de asesinatos, y yo no he oído nada acerca de un tesoro escondido o de un político involucrado en todo el asunto. ¿Y quién ha dicho que está sin resolver? Que al final el chico fuera puesto en libertad por un tecnicismo jurídico no significa que todo el mundo piense que es inocente. Era un mal tipo, para empezar. Cualquiera que estuviera aquí podrá decírselo. Y a la buena gente de Colby le resulta más fácil creer que un intruso asesinó a las mujeres de su vecindad que no uno de los suyos —había algo de tristeza en el tono de su voz, algo que ella no podía definir.

—Bueno, tiene que querer algo, porque de lo contrario no estaría aquí —dijo Bella, sin querer rendirse.

—¿Y por qué ha deducido que soy periodista? ¿Por algo que he hecho o he dicho?

—Por sentido común. Vi los libros de su habitación. La gente normal no tiene libros sobre asesinatos reales para leer en vacaciones.

—A mucha gente le interesan ese tipo de novelas. Solo tiene que mirar las listas de libros más vendidos.

—Así que está escribiendo un libro —dijo ella—. Debería haberlo supuesto. Probablemente le han dado un anticipo de un millón de dólares y no le importa a quién vaya a hacer daño.

Él giró y se metió por una carretera secundaria que se alejaba del lago. Tenía en el rostro una expresión indescifrable. No lo miraba directamente porque no quería que él se diera cuenta; no conseguía averiguar qué le causaba tanta inquietud en aquel hombre.

—Parece que usted ya lo sabe todo —replicó él, concentrándose en la carretera estrecha y en mal estado—. Si usted es tan buena resolviendo misterios, quizá debiera estar escribiendo el libro.

—No me gustan las historias de crímenes reales —le dijo con frialdad—. No disfruto con el dolor de otras personas. Si hubiera sabido antes lo de los asesinatos de Colby, habría buscado otro lugar para mudarme.

—Pues habría tenido que buscar mucho para encontrar una ciudad que no tuviera ningún asunto sangriento que esconder —su voz no transmitía emoción alguna, pero Bella se estremeció al oír sus palabras—. Siempre hay problemas tras una atmósfera bucólica.

—La suya es una actitud bastante cínica. Si no es periodista ni escritor, ¿quién es usted? Y a propósito, ¿dónde vamos? —por primera vez notó una punzada de inseguridad en el estómago. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con un completo extraño, que además le provocaba un recelo ilógico? Los Stanley debían de haberla visto marchar, podrían testificar si ella desaparecía...

—Dudo que vaya a creer nada de lo que yo le diga —dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos aterrorizados—. Estoy de vacaciones, y quería paz y tranquilidad. No ancianas vagando por mi cocina en mitad de la noche, ni ex esposas amas de casa que me traigan galletas.

—¿Ex esposas amas de casa? —dijo, notando cómo su pánico se transformaba en indignación—. Yo nunca he estado casada.

—Vaya sorpresa —murmuró él en voz baja.

Ella no podía golpearlo mientras conducía, porque no quería arriesgar el Jaguar.

—¿Adonde me lleva? —le preguntó.

—No la estoy llevando a ninguna parte. Usted insistió en venir conmigo, así que ahora tendrá que aguantarse. Y si es tan buena haciendo suposiciones, ya debería saber adonde vamos.

Bella miró por la ventanilla.

—No hay nada por esta carretera, excepto la granja del viejo Mackin y el... —se interrumpió.

—El cementerio.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No ha hecho bien sus deberes —dijo después de un momento—. Las chicas no están enterradas en el viejo cementerio McLaren. Están en el cementerio del pueblo.

—No estoy buscando sus tumbas —dijo él. Detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera. El cementerio estaba desierto. Había una valla blanca despintada y podrida, y la hierba crecía libremente entre las lápidas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? No han enterrado a nadie en este cementerio desde hace treinta años. Ni siquiera se molestan en cortar la hierba. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se acuerda de que hay un cementerio aquí. Nadie viene nunca.

—Usted lo conocía —respondió él.

Salió del coche, pero Bella no se movió durante un instante. No confiaba en él. Podría encerrarse en el coche, deslizarse en el asiento del conductor y largarse. Aquello tenía dos ventajas. La primera era que dejaría de ponerla nerviosa. No creía que fuera a hacerle daño, realmente, pero todavía tenía un resquicio de duda. Y la segunda, que le daría la oportunidad de conducir aquel glorioso coche. Él se había dejado las llaves puestas, y solo tardaría un segundo en...

Él metió la cabeza y el brazo dentro del coche y sacó las llaves.

—Ni lo piense —dijo en un tono desprovisto de cualquier emoción—. No va a conducir este coche. ¿Viene o no?

No le quedaba otro remedio. Dejó el plato de galletas en el asiento de atrás y salió. Lo siguió dentro del cementerio. Parecía que él estaba buscando algo, pero no podía imaginarse qué. Caminaba relajadamente, leyendo las inscripciones de las tumbas, hasta que finalmente se paró en una.

—Me parece que no somos los únicos que venimos aquí —dijo—. Dígame, ¿quién cree que ha traído estas flores?

Ella miró hacia la lápida. Había un ramo de flores amarillas marchitándose al sol. Era la tumba de Adeline Percey, que había muerto en mil novecientos setenta y tres, a los diecinueve años. Bella procesó la información en el cerebro, intentando recordar quiénes eran los Perceys, y al final lo consiguió. Su hija había muerto en un accidente en una barca, durante su primer año de universidad.

—Lo más probable es que hayan sido sus padres. Los Percey todavía viven a las afueras de Colby.

—Quizá —dijo él—. ¿Qué clase de flores son esas?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué quiere decir con «no lo sé»? Yo pensaba que lo sabía todo. Deben de ser muy comunes por estos parajes.

—Señor Masen —se detuvo, furiosa—. No voy a llamarle más con ese nombre falso.

—Puede llamarme como quiera.

—No uso esa clase de lenguaje. No sé qué flores son esas porque no son comunes por aquí. Las había visto antes, pero no me acuerdo dónde. ¿Es que es tan importante?

—No —respondió él.

—Entonces, ¿porqué estamos aquí, y porque me está haciendo estas preguntas, y qué tiene todo esto que ver con las tres chicas asesinadas?

Por un instante, él se quedó callado, mirando la tumba medio abandonada y el ramillete de flores moribundas.

—Estoy pensando que fueron cuatro —dijo—. Y quizá más.

—¿No cree que alguien ya lo habría averiguado antes? —le dijo cáusticamente.

—No, cuando las autoridades tuvieron la necesidad de encontrar un chivo expiatorio —se arrodilló al lado de la tumba, mirándola como si encerrara las respuestas de mil preguntas. Y por fin, Bella se permitió a sí misma mirarlo fijamente.

Llevaba una camisa y unos vaqueros, y las gafas se le habían oscurecido con el sol. Si los ojos eran una entrada hacia el alma, la suya estaba herméticamente cerrada.

Después de un rato, él se levantó y la miró.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? Supongo que no, porque usted ya habrá averiguado todas las respuestas.

—Mire, yo no quería venir aquí con usted, en primer lugar. Yo solo quería darle las gracias por traer a mi madre a casa.

—Y advertirme que mantenga las distancias en el futuro. ¿Qué piensa que hice? ¿Atraerla a mi cueva? No he venido aquí para que me invadan ancianas locas ni jóvenes en edad para casarse.

—¡Yo no tengo intención de casarme! —protestó ella.

—Me refería a su hermana.

—Oh —la idea era, de alguna forma, deprimente—. Bueno, me alegro de oír eso —dijo rápidamente, recuperándose—. Vigilaré a mi madre para que no le moleste más.

—¿Y qué pasa con la mocosa? —ya casi habían llegado al coche. El sol había desaparecido tras una nube, y hacía un poco de fresco.

—La mantendré tan lejos de usted como sea posible. Ella es tan joven y tan tonta como para pensar que usted está dispuesto, y no quiero que...

Ya estaban al lado del Jaguar, y ella estaba a punto de entrar en el asiento del pasajero cuando él puso el brazo entre ella y la puerta. Bella se volvió hacia el otro lado, pero él la atrapó por completo apoyando el otro brazo en el coche también. Estaban a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier sitio habitado, y nadie la oiría gritar. Tragó saliva, intentando lanzarle una mirada desafiante, y no atemorizada. No fue muy efectivo. No podía verle los ojos tras las lentes oscuras, pero tenía la boca curvada en una sonrisa vaga y fría.

—¿Tan joven y tan tonta como para creer que estoy dispuesto? —repitió él—. Supongo que usted no se considera joven y tonta.

—No, realmente no —le tembló un poco la voz, y pidió al cielo que él no lo hubiera notado. La única forma que tenía de escapar de aquella situación era no demostrar que tenía miedo. Notaba las piernas larguísimas de aquel hombre a través de su falda, y sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se muestra tan asustadiza conmigo? Podría llegar a creer que está completamente aterrorizada.

Ella no se movió. Si lo hubiera intentando, tampoco habría podido, porque él la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y el coche. Era demasiado como para no demostrar miedo, pensó desesperadamente. Sería una pérdida de tiempo negarlo.

—Usted me pone nerviosa —reconoció después de un momento.

—¿De verdad? ¿Solo yo, o todos los hombres en general?

Debería empujarlo. Pero empujarlo significaba tocarlo, y si él no se movía ¿qué haría ella con las manos sobre su cuerpo?

—No me gusta que me inmovilicen contra un coche en mitad de la nada —dijo en el tono más frío que pudo.

—Sí, pero es un Jaguar XJ6 clásico —se burló él—. Seguro que eso compensa la indignidad. Y además, se ha comportado así desde el primer día en que la vi. ¿Por qué la asusto? ¿Qué piensa que he hecho?

Aquella pregunta asombró a Bella.

—Absolutamente nada. Es solo que no me gustan...

—¿Los hombres en general? ¿O solo yo?

Su miedo se estaba desvaneciendo a medida que se ponía furiosa.

—Estoy segura de que usted no me gusta —le contestó—. Y ahora, déjeme en paz.

—Convénzame —dijo él en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Convénzame —repitió él. Y para su absoluto horror, ella vio cómo se inclinaba para besarla.

Resultó beneficioso tener el coche detrás de ella y sus brazos a ambos lados. De otro modo se habría caído al suelo de asombro. Intentó esquivarlo, pero él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la sujetó hasta que atrapó sus labios con la boca, y le dio un beso lento, húmedo, profundo.

Ella cerró los ojos. Se dijo que permitía aquello porque no podía hacer otra cosa y no podía escapar. No quería mirarlo. Él le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, y ella se dejó, sintiendo cómo la apretaba contra su cuerpo. El cuerpo duro, la boca húmeda y las manos que la sujetaban y no la dejaban escapar.

No quería irse. Quería que un hombre espectacular la besara a la luz del día. Ojalá hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre espectacular, y no aquel, que tenía más secretos de los que ella nunca podría imaginar.

Pero no importaba lo que le dijera su cerebro. Su cuerpo, su boca, su alma lo deseaban a él, y cuando oyó un suave sonido de ansia, supo que ella misma lo había emitido. Él había dejado de besarla, pero no se movió. Sus caderas la empujaban hacia el coche y todavía le sujetaba la cara con las manos. Ella abrió los ojos, aturdida, y miró su rostro inescrutable, protegido por las gafas oscuras, y se preguntó si haría el amor con las gafas puestas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había abrazado a él. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Los quitó rápidamente para empujarlo.

Él no se inmutó. Tan solo la miró.

—Así que no era cierto.

—Apártese de mí.

—En un minuto —su voz sonó perezosa, provocativa, y la besó de nuevo. Y ella le devolvió el beso.

Él deslizó las manos detrás de ella y la apretó contra su cuerpo para que sintiera toda su excitación. Aquello debería haberla asombrado, o por lo menos asustado. Sin embargo, arqueó las caderas contra él, frotándose, deseándolo.

—Entra al asiento de atrás —le dijo él con la voz ronca. Con una mano, empezó a subirle un lado de la falda al acariciarle la pierna.

Ella volvió a la realidad estrepitosamente. Él no se lo esperaba, y cuando Bella lo empujó hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y se separó de ella. Bella aprovechó para meterse al coche antes de que él pudiera agarrarla y cerró los pestillos. Se quedó allí sentada, jadeando, mirándolo con una expresión de triunfo.

Él respiraba normalmente. Ella no pudo evitar que la mirada se le desviara hacia su entrepierna, al nivel de sus ojos, preguntándose si se había imaginado su erección. No lo había hecho.

Esperó a que él le pidiera que abriera la puerta para poder mandarlo al infierno. En vez de eso, él se metió las manos al bolsillo, haciendo que los vaqueros marcaran más el bulto indiscreto, y sacó las llaves tranquilamente.

Ella intentó cerrar el pestillo otra vez, pero no pudo. Cullen abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Le tomó las muñecas con una mano y la obligó a volver a su asiento.

—Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir «no» —dijo él suavemente.

—Lo hice.

—Yo no lo he oído.

—No —dijo, furiosa—. No se te ocurra volver a ponerme las manos encima.

—Sí, señora. Ni a su madre, ni a su hermana, ni a usted. ¿Tiene alguna otra orden que darme? —arrancó el coche mientras hablaba.

—Vete del pueblo.

—No creo que lo haga. Estoy de vacaciones y tengo intención de quedarme.

—Haré que tu vida sea un infierno —le dijo, más iracunda aún.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees —farfulló él. Salió de la carretera secundaria a la principal casi derrapando en la curva.

Condujo sobrepasando el límite de velocidad en bastantes kilómetros por hora, pero Bella no sintió pánico porque todavía estaba temblando por lo que había ocurrido. No dijo una sola palabra hasta que él paró enfrente del hotel. Renee estaba sentada en el porche, en la mecedora, con Doc. Los dos miraron al Jaguar sin disimular su curiosidad.

Ella empezó a salir del coche, pero se detuvo y le preguntó sin poder contenerse:

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Qué? ¿Conducir tan deprisa?

—Besarme.

Su cara no expresó nada definible.

—Supongo que por curiosidad.

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no explotar.

—¿Y la has satisfecho? —le preguntó.

—Por el momento.

Ella dio el portazo más fuerte que pudo, con la esperanza de que el cristal se rompiera en mil pedazos. Pero un Jaguar XJ6 estaba demasiado bien hecho como para que aquello sucediera. Incluso con toda la fuerza que ella tenía, la puerta se cerró con elegancia mientras ella se dirigía al porche dando zancadas.

Cullen canturreaba suavemente mientras conducía hacia Whitten House. Había sido un día muy productivo. Había averiguado tres cosas de vital importancia.

La primera, que era posible que hubiera una víctima de mil novecientos setenta y tres. Él tenía once años en mil novecientos setenta y tres, y vivía con su padre en California. Y si él no mató a una de las víctimas, probablemente no había matado a ninguna otra.

La segunda, que Bella Swan era tan inocente como él había sospechado, o si no, no sabía nada acerca de besar. Quizá no debiera haber caído en la tentación, pero había sido irresistible, y él quería conocer el sabor de aquella boca exuberante.

Su boca sabía a miel, a deseo, a miedo. Y no sabía por qué estaba tan asustada de él.

Y la tercera, y aquel debería haber sido el descubrimiento menos importante, pero por algún motivo le hacía sentirse extrañamente alegre, la virginal señorita Bella Swan lo deseaba. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

En otro momento y en otro lugar, él se lo habría enseñado, aunque ella no era su tipo. La inocencia, los volantes y las curvas suaves no eran su estilo. En el caso de Bella estaría más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción, si no fuera por el hecho de que había ido hasta allí para averiguar qué había ocurrido veinte años atrás, y no para acostarse con nadie.

Era un estúpido por dejar que ella lo distrajera. Ya llevaba allí dos días, y no se había acercado al antiguo hospital de la casa, ni había recordado lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

No, Bella Swan era el último de sus problemas, una atracción molesta que él tenía que resistir.

Al menos, por el momento.


End file.
